Silver, Gold and Ruby
by Megera
Summary: (CATS) Demeter's leaving and return to the tribe-Updated-Final chapter up, yay!
1. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

Disclaimer: If I said I owned Cats, I would be a terrible, terrible liar. Cats belongs to RUG, ALW, TSE, etc. . . 

Silver and Gold

It was dark in the door-less refrigerator that two cats called home. The lack of light didn't matter, however, and Admetus could clearly see the figure heading towards him, or rather, beyond him to the exit.

"Demi," he said softly.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business." she raised her chin and gave him a defiant look.

"You shouldn't go out like this."

"Like what?"

"Alone, late, to who knows where."

"Like I said, it's none of your business. You're not my mother."

"I never said that, but I don't think it's smart."

"Would you quit worrying?"

Admetus shook his head. Demeter came over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." With a wink and a smile she left.

She certainly was a big girl. Barely. Admetus sighed and laid back down, trying to fall back asleep. While Admetus and Demeter where not related, difficult circumstances had led them to be raised together by two cats who were not their parents, while Bombalurina, Demeter's sister, had been raised by the queens' mother.

Demeter was coming into her own, no longer a kitten, just touching adulthood, like himself and many of the other cats in the junkyard. She was beautiful, smart and proud. All traits was one she shared with her fiery red sister. Especially the sometimes haughty attitude. It frustrated Admetus, who was of the much calmer variety, that his foster sister could be so pig headed. She had been slipping out at night quite a bit as of late, Admetus could only assume where and his assumptions were not good. 

Demeter wanted to be more worldly, he supposed. She wanted to see life beyond the junkyard, which was all well and good, but he wasn't sure if she would exercise enough caution.

"This is stupid," he said to the night. "I'm not losing any more sleep over her." he rolled over and closed his eyes, willing slumber to come.

* * *

By the next afternoon, Demeter had still not returned. Admetus was annoyed, but tried not to think about it. She had been gone longer. He sought out Munkustrap, a tom his age, hoping for a distraction.

The two toms found each other, Munkustrap with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Is Demi around?" 

"What, that's it? No, 'Hello, Admetus, how good to see you'? Just 'Is Demi around?'"

Munkustrap smiled. "Sorry. Hello, Admetus, how good to see you. Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Now, is Demi around?"

"No, sorry, Munkus. She left again last night."

"Oh." the tabby said softly. "Well, that's all right."

"Quit with the sad eyes, she'll be back. Let's go do something interesting."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

Admetus shrugged. "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"This will get us no where." Admetus said, huffing slightly.

"It was much easier to have fun when we were kittens." Munkustrap said, poking at the dirt.

"You act like we've been adults forever. Just a couple weeks ago you were rolling in the grass and attacking Tugger's tail whenever you got the chance."

Munkustrap laughed at the memory. "Yeah, nothing gets him mad like giving his tail a good swat."

"I think he's on the other side of the oven with Bomba. If you care to, you know, revisit your childhood days."

A wicked grin spread across the tabby's face. "Let's get him."

The two cats crept slowly across the oven, keeping low and peering at the lion cat that was reclining against it.

"Oh, that must have been so scary!" Bombalurina was saying, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, it was pretty huge." The Rum Tugger said calmly. "It had about a million teeth or so."

"What did you do?" the young queen asked, leaning closer.

"Well, I walked right up to him, looked him in his big, ugly, pollicle face and said- EIEEEIEEEE!" Tugger jumped up, grabbing his tail.

Munkustrap and Admetus were on top of each other laughing. 

"What was that again, Tugger?" Admetus panted. "'Eieeeieee'?"

Munkustrap laughed harder. "You squeal like a queen!"

Tugger scowled at the other toms. "Clever guys, bite my tail. Real mature."

"Yeah, that little story of yours was real mature." Munkustrap said, catching his breath. Turning to Bomba, he said, "Don't believe him for a minute. I saw the thing. It was a puppy. A poodle puppy. It wanted to give him a lick, that's all. Tugger ran like his tail was on fire." He began to laugh again as did Admetus, clutching his stomach. A grin spread across Bomba's face.

"Shut up!" Tugger hissed.

"Or what? You gonna squeal at me?" Munkustrap demanded. Admetus was rolling on the ground now.

"Tugger, ignore them." Bombalurina said, trying very hard not to laugh. "I bet you were very brave."

"Yeah," Tugger said, puffing out his chest. "I was."

"I'm sure it was a very scary puppy." She burst out laughing. "Was it really a poodle?"

"Yeah, a little white one with a bow!" Munkustrap yelled.

"You guys are jerks, you know that?" Tugger growled.

"Sorry, Tug, we couldn't resist." Munkustrap said, bringing his laughter under control.

"Yeah, we were bored. No hard feelings?" Admetus held out his paw.

"Yeah, okay." Tugger touched his paw, only slightly grudgingly.

"Where's Dem?" Bomba asked, stretching out and begining to groom herself.

"She left last night." Munkustrap answered for Admetus, sitting down.

"Where'd she go?"

"You think she tells me?" Admetus said.

"Maybe you should talk to her, Bomb, find out what's going on." Munkustrap suggested.

"No." Admetus said flatly. "Sorry, Bomba, but you're not always the best influence."

"He's right," the red queen said with a sexy pout. "And I'm no one's spy." 

"Leave Demi alone," Tugger said, putting an arm around Bomba. "She's just having a little fun."

"She just needs to be careful." Munkustrap said, staring off in the distance, as if he expected Demeter to come around the corner.

"You're worried she's gonna hook up with some other tom." Bomba said.

"What?"

"Come on, Munkus, it's obvious you've got a 'thing' for my sister." she giggled.

"No, I just don't want her to get into any trouble."

"She won't." Bomba said, matter-of-factly. "Enough about Demi. We should be talking about something more interesting. Like me!" she smiled brightly. 

"Admetus! Admetus!" a shrill voice was heard from somewhere else in the junkyard.

"Sounds like Jenny wants you, Addy." Tugger said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear her. Coming, Jenny!" he yelled, standing up. "Later all."

"I'm gonna go too. Gus had something he wanted to talk to me about." Munkustrap said, standing.

"Bye, boys." Bomba said, snuggling a little closer to Tugger.

* * *

Admetus could not find Jenny. He wandered the junkyard, calling her name. "Jenny? Jenny, it's really weird of you to be hiding."

"I'm not hiding. I'm over here."

Admetus followed the gumbie cat's voice to a small nook of the junkyard.

"Jenny! Where are you?"

"Here!" he jumped three feet in the air as he was struck by something sort of soft. It exploded, soaking him with icy water.

He stood, to startled to move, dripping wet. He heard laughing above him and looked up to see two calico kittens laughing like he had been laughing at Tugger.

"Mungojerrie! Rumpelteazer! Get down here!"

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, a pair of street kits that had only recently been adopted into the tribe, made their way down to the moist adult, chuckling all the way.

"You two are impossible. How on earth did you talk Jenny into helping you with this little stunt?"

"Jenny? That was Teaza!" Jerrie said brightly.

"Teazer?"

"Yep." the little queen grinned. "Where are my knitting needles? Drat those mice! Kittens! Must you be so destructive?" her impression was dead-on without a hint of her cockney accent.

"Not bad. I'll give you that. What was it you hit me with?"

"Somethin' the humans call a 'water balloon'." Jerrie said, rolling a round, bouncy ball-like thing from behind a box.

Admetus poked at it with a claw. It burst, getting him even wetter. The kittens laughed again. 

"Ya can't jus' poke it like that." Teazer said.

"How did you two manage to carry two-"

"Five."

"What?"

"Five. We got five. Well, three now."

"How did you carry them?"

"Very carefully." Jerrie said solemnly.

"Very clever of you."

"Ya not gonna tell Jenny or Munkus. . . are ya?" Teazer asked.

"No. So long as you don't use me for target practice. And I don't think Munkus would mind much, anyway. Actually, he might want to use one on Tugger."

The two kitten's eyes got wide. "Use 'em on Tugger."

"Whot a great idea!" 

"Ya're a genius!" 

"Let's go, Teaza!" The two fuzz balls ran off, presumably towards their hidden stash of water balloons.

Admetus shook his head, sending water drops flying everywhere. "Time to find a sunny spot," he muttered, looking towards the old car. Giving his paws a little shake with every step, he headed towards the old Ford, eager for the warmth of the hot metal. 

He tensed his muscles, preparing to jump when he heard a familiar laugh. "Demi." he whispered, turning to see the golden queen and her sister walking towards him. He quickly dived into an old suitcase, straining to hear the conversation.

"Did you do anything fun?"

"Nothing overly exciting." there was a pause. "I did meet someone."

A giggle. "Who?"

"Mac."

"As in Macavity?"

"Yeah."

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

"With all that red fur and those wild eyes!" a dramatic sigh. "He gives Tugger a run for his money."

"So, are you two. . .?"

"Nah, we just talked a little."

There was the sound of someone else approaching and the two queens quieted.

"Demi! You're back!"

"Hey, Munkustrap."

"Uh, Old Deuteronomy was going to stop by, I was just coming to tell Bomba." 

"Um, thanks, Munkus."

Admetus heard the tabby leave. The queens giggled.

"He likes you."

"Shut up. He doesn't."

"Yeah, he does."

"Well, whatever. I'm not into him. He's too. . . protective and. . . he acts like he's Old D or something. He's just a couple of days older than I am, but he's always being so mature."

"And there's Mac."

A giggle. "I don't think he's interested in me."

"Time will tell. Let's go wait for Old Deuteronomy.

"Kay."

Admetus waited until he was sure the queens were gone, then popped out of the suitcase. "Macavity? Who's he?" Shrugging, he followed the queens' example and went to greet his leader. Maybe Munkustrap knew.

* * *

Old Deuteronomy was talking to Munkustrap on the tire. Although Rum Tum Tugger was the old one's son, everyone was betting that Munkustrap would be officiating the next Jellicle Ball, which was fine with Tugger, who wanted none of the responsibility of a leader-in-training.

Deuteronomy smiled and gestured for Admetus to join him and the tabby on the tire. Admetus went, purring like a kitten when the leader gave his head a rub.

"Hello, Admetus. Good to see you."

"Hello." he smiled shyly.

"Demi's back," Munkustrap told his friend, shifting his weight slightly.

"Yeah, I saw."

"Do you know where she was?"

"I dunno. Off with some friends, I guess. Do you know a Macavity?"

The cat thought for a moment. "No, name doesn't ring a bell."

"I've heard of him." Old Deuteronomy said slowly.

"You have?"

"Yes, very little of it good."

"Is he dangerous?"

"I don't think he's a big threat. He's just a troublemaker I hear."

The conversation was interrupted by Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, who came flying into the junkyard, smiling and out of breath. Their eyes lit up when they saw the Jellicle leader and they leapt up on the tire, with Mungojerrie all but jumping on Admetus's head.

"Hello, little ones." Deuteronomy said, smiling, taking them in his lap.

"'ello!" they chirped together, in innocent voices.

"JERRIE! TEAZER!" a loud voice boomed. The kittens ducked under the leader's arms.

A very wet, very unhappy looking Rum Tum Tugger came into view, his body tense, like a tiger on the prowl. "Where are you? When I get my hands on you two I'm gonna pull your little-" he caught site of his father and the tiny calico balls on his lap.

"What were you saying?" Deuteronomy asked.

Tugger shook his head. "That's really unfair." He sighed and cast an angry look at the kittens. "Hey, dad."

"Hello, son."

"KITTENS! Must you be so destructive?" Another interruption. This time, it was Jennyanydots who entered, soaking wet. The two troublemakers buried their heads in Deuteronomy's fur, shaking with laughter. The gumbie cat was fuming. Admetus smiled in spite of himself. Rumpelteazer's impression has been very accurate.

Jenny saw the kittens on the lap of the leader, but unlike Tugger, she was not to be swayed by his presence.

"None of that now! You can't hide from me!"

"What happened, Jenny?" Deuteronomy asked gently.

"Those two ruffians put a- this round- some kind of water ball thing into my sewing basket! I wasn't even paying attention and I gave it a jab with my needles. It exploded! I'm wet and so is all my yarn!"

"Jerrie, Teazer, how are you managing to soak everyone?" Munkustrap asked, fighting a smile.

"Water balloons." Admetus said, answering for the striped pair.

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow. "Water balloons? Those human contraptions?"

"Yeah."

He shook his head. "You two are going to put me in an early grave."

"I think some kind of reprimanding is in order!' Jenny said, feeling forgotten.

"Ah, Jenny, we're sorry." Jerrie said, eager to escape one of Munkustrap's long, boring lectures.

"Ya, we was just havin' a little fun." Teazer added.

"Fun?" Jenny's eyes narrowed.

"But it was dumb." Teazer said quickly.

"An' immature." Jerrie said.

"An' we'll never do it again."

"We're real sorry."

Jenny sighed. "All right, apology accepted."

"Why don't you two go play with Misto for a while?" Munkustrap suggested.

With another happy purr to Deuteronomy, the two ran to find the little black and white tom, unaware that he was trying desperately to avoid them. Despite their good intentions, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were difficult playmates. 

Demeter and Bombalurina came and after paying their respects to Deuteronomy, moved on to continue gossiping, then stopped as Alonzo appeared from the drainpipe. Demeter smiled and ran a paw along Alonzo's chest, purring suggestively. Out of the corner of his eye, Admetus saw Munkustrap tense up.

"Those two are quite the pair." Deuteronomy said, clucking his tongue.

"Miserable flirts, the both of them." Admetus grumbled.

"Jealous?" Deuteronomy asked.

"Jealous? No! Demeter's practically my sister and Bomba. . . Bomba's too much for me."

"You can certainly tell they're related." Munkustrap commented as the two queens worked their magic on the black and white tom."

"Double Trouble" Jenny piped up, using a kittenhood nickname. The older queen sighed. "They're young and proud, a recipe for trouble."

"Oh, come now, Jenny," Deuteronomy said with a sly smile. "I remember a certain queen who kept all the toms guessing."

The gumbie cat stiffened ever so slightly. "I did not."

Munkustrap grinned. "Jenny, were you a temptress?"

"That's putting it lightly." Deuteronomy said, chuckling.

"Nonsense." Jenny said, standing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try to dry my yarn." 

"I'm gonna go talk to Demeter. I wanna know what she's been up too." Admetus said.

"She's gone already." a voice said from behind. Admetus turned and scowled.

"Where the hell is she? Can't she stay in the 'yard for five minutes?"

"Let her be. She's just having fun." Bombalurina repeated Tugger's earlier statement. "Besides, who needs Dem when I'm around?"

* * *

Demeter returned to the junkyard in short spurts, each time leaving sooner, each time talking less and less. When she was around, she was distant and jumpy, not quite her usual self. When Admetus had kept her in the 'yard long enough to express his concerns, she had laughed and tossed her head, assuring him that she was fine before disappearing again.

Munkustrap was becoming increasingly agitated, which made Admetus even more nervous. The Ball came, and the gray tabby officiated as everyone had expected, but there was tension surrounding the festivities. Everyone was aware of the golden queen's absence, but dodged around the subject. It was easier that way.


	2. The Kitten Year

The next time Admetus found himself sitting with Munkustrap and Deuteronomy on the old tire, they were celebrating, for Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were both pregnant. They soon received more happy news, Warina, Gus's mate, was also pregnant, despite the couple's age.

"It's going to be a kitten year." Deuteronomy had sighed. After questioning looks from Munkustrap and Admetus, he explained. "It seems like every four years or so kittens just come from everywhere." The younger toms had looked at each other and shrugged. They would learn soon enough that Deuteronomy was absolutely right.

* * * 

Jelly was the first to give birth and after her humans distributed three of the kittens to other families, she happily presented her and Asparagus's remaining kit, a son, Plato. Next, Jenny had two, Tumblebrutus, a robust little fellow, and Jemima, a tiny, delicate little queen. Soon after, late at night when the sky was threatening to storm, Jelly and Jenny were fetched by an actor friend of Gus's to assist Warina in her birth. A few hours later the queens returned, stony faced, with a bundle in Jenny's arms.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked, rushing to the queens.

"I'm afraid Warina didn't make it," Jelly said softly. "She was just to old for the strain. The first two kits didn't make it either." A soft murmur ran through the crowd that had assembled to meet the queens.

"How's Gus?" Munkustrap asked, lowering his head.

"Not very good. He's been. . . slipping for some time now, we've all noticed."

"I think losing Warina pushed him over the edge. There's no way he can care for the kit. He doesn't even realize there is a kit." Jenny said, patting the bundle.

"What are we going to do?"  
"Well, someone has to care for the little dear. The whole tribe will help of course, but there needs to be a home."

"Jenny, can you. . .?" Munkustrap began.

The queen shook her head. "Skimble and I were cramped to begin with. Now with Jemima and Tumble, we just don't have room."

"It's the same for Asparagus and I." Jelly said.

"I'll take it in."

Tugger turned to the speaker. "Admetus, you don't know how to take care of a kit."

"I can help."

"You don't either, Munkus!"

"We can learn," Admetus said, sniffing at the bundle. "Besides, now that Demi's living elsewhere, I got plenty of room."

The older queens exchanged glances. "We were thinking that one of the queens, Tantomile, Exotica, Cassandra. . ." Jelly let her voice trail off.

"I can do it. Or try anyway. It's not like I'll be completely alone or anything, like you said, Jenny, the tribe will help. The kit needs a place to sleep and I've got room.

"All right," Jenny said slowly, handing the bundle over. "If you're sure. She'll live with you and Jelly and I and everyone else will help all we can."

"She?"

"Yes. It's a little queen."

Admetus slowly unwrapped the bundle and got his first look at the kitten. She has a dark coat with red and white and brown streaks. She had a sprinkling of freckles and eyes tightly shut, still blind from her birth.

"She needs a name," he mumbled quietly. He looked up at the silver tabby. "Munkus?"

"What, me? Name her?" he looked around, bewildered.  
"Yeah, you're the best one for the job, being Deuteronomy's right-hand and all." Admetus held the bundle out.

Munkustrap took the kitten in his arms and swallowed hard. "Uh. . . let's see." he searched his mind for something suitable, something that carried the legacy of the kit's theatrical parents. Suddenly, his mind flashed back to when he himself was just a small kit and really into the Greek myths that Gus was eager to tell. One story, one character, stuck out. "How about. . . Electra?"

A flash of blue lightning streaked across the sky, as if confirming Munkustrap's choice.

Jelly nodded and took the kit in her arms, whispering her name. "Electra."

She handed the bundle to Jenny who did the same. "Electra." She in turn handed the tiny queen to Bomba, who handed her to Skimble and so on, until every Jellicle present had held the kit and whispered her name.

When Electra was back in the arms of Admetus, he lightly stroked her head. She shifted slightly, then snuggled into his arms, nuzzling her face into his fur.

"Uh. . . Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"How do I feed her?"

Jelly smiled. "I'll take care of that, with only Plato, I've got enough milk for her too."

"Okay." he straightened up and looked towards the refrigerator. "Okay." he said again. "I guess I'll put her to bed then." He hesitated for a moment, then repeated "Okay." for good measure before turning towards the old refrigerator.

He carried the kit to what had been Demeter's bed. He disentangled the kitten from her bundle and set her down. He heard a rustle and turned to see Munkustrap carrying a large stack of blankets in his arms.

"Uh. . . Jenny wanted to make sure you had enough blankets." he said, almost apologetically.

"Enough for what, the entire tribe?" 

"Well, she knits so many. . . just take 'em, make her happy."

"Sure, sure. Give 'em here." he extended his arms and took the pile from his friend. He set them on the floor and plucked the first blanket from the stack. He unfolded it and spread it out on top of the kitten queen. He added another and another, then looked to Munkustrap.

"How many blankets does a kitten need?"

"I don't know. How many did you have when you were that small?"

"I don't remember."

"Me either."

"Should I use them all? I don't want her to get cold. . ."

"But you don't want to smother her, either."

They stood, staring at Electra in uncomfortable silence, considering all of the other decisions that would have to be made in the future. Decisions that would be more serious than blankets.

"This is gonna be more complicated than I thought."

* * *

Electra was the tribe's kitten, a member of a huge family with several mothers, fathers and siblings. At first there had been visits to Gus, but it became clear that it was more painful for both cat and kit than it was helpful, so the visits had stopped. She never really seemed to prefer one cat over the next, but there was no denying that there was something a tiny bit extra in her relationship with Admetus. Not quite like a father to a daughter, really, Admetus was too young for that. There was just something a little deeper between the two then Electra had with any other cat. 

The Rum Tum Tugger found it terribly funny to see Admetus and Munkustrap playing the parents to the little kitten. It only got worse when Electra was learning to talk. She couldn't quite manage "Admetus" but something that sounded like "Dadmetus". Tugger promptly began calling the two Daddymetus and Motherstrap, which, to their credit, the toms took in stride. Both of the cats found her a distraction, something to take their minds off of Demeter, who hadn't returned to the junkyard in a long time. Electra became almost a replacement for the affections and attention that had been Demeter's. Neither tom ever vocalized these feelings, by unspoken agreement.

The "kitten year", as Deuteronomy had called it, didn't quite finish with the arrival of Electra. A little white kitten, only a little younger than Misto and bearing the name Victoria found her way into the junkyard. Then, much to the delight of Admetus and Munkustrap, Tugger discovered some kittens of his own. 

The lion cat had left for a quick jaunt and returned with an exasperated look and two fluffy balls clinging to his legs. A pair of siblings calling themselves Etcetera and Pouncival made their junkyard debut hanging off the handsome Tugger.

They were apparently strays and incredibly good natured about the fact that they had absolutely no recollection of parents of any kind of home. They were in good health, though dirty and a little on the thin side and not at all shy.

When the trio first entered the junkyard, Admetus and Munkustrap came to meet them, struggling to hide grins. It was Munkustrap who first asked for an explanation.

"Munkus, I don't know. There was some other cat, a stray-"

"He was huge!" Etcetera said.

"And he was trying to take some little scrap of fish-"

"It wasn't a little scrap! It took me all day to swipe that thing!" Pouncival interjected.

"Whatever. The stray was trying to take the fish, so I told him to leave the kits alone and gave him a swat on the nose. Next thing I know, I got living, breathing ankle weights." Tugger finished.

"He saved our lives," Etcetera said, looking up at the tom with dreamy eyes. "he's a hero!"

Munkustrap snorted. "Hero. Right."

"We would have died! He's the bravest cat that ever walked the earth."

"Oh, Heaviside." Admetus grumbled.

"And the handsomest!"

"Tugger, I think you have a fan."

"Tugger? Is that your name?" Pouncival asked.

"Yep." Munkustrap said, smiling. "This is the Rum Tum Tugger."

"The Rum Tum Tugger!" the tiny queen repeated, then sighed a long, happy sigh.

"Hey, kids," Admetus began, winking at Munkustrap and leaning down to the kittens. "how would you like to stay with Tugger until we get you some humans?"

"What!? Stay with-?"

"EEEIEEEE!" Etcetera squealed.

"Yeah! Me and Etcy can stay with you!"

"Whoa, time out! I don't bunk with kittens!"

Munkustrap patted each kit on the head. "Oh, Tugger, how can you be so heartless? You can't turn away two little kittens with nothing in the world. Besides, I know you have the room."

"Munk, you can't be serious."

"I'm always serious. You can give them a place to sleep until we find humans that can take them in."

"Please?" the kittens said together with wide eyes and trembling lower lips.

"Everlasting Cat. I'm going to regret this." Tugger sighed.

"Is that a yes?" Munkustrap asked.

"Yes. But just until they get humans!"

"Yay! We're gonna live with Tugger! We're gonna live with Tugger!"

And they did live with Tugger in his old Ford. Tugger, despite his constant complaints, was a fair caretaker. He kept the kittens clean and fed and warm after seeking blanket advice from Munkustrap and Admetus. The siblings worshipped the older tom, Etcetera especially. She became the ring leader of the queen kittens in their scream sessions around him.

In a month, a home had been found for the kits and though he denied it up and down, everyone suspected that the lion cat missed his little charges.

Both kits were quickly assimilated into the games of the other kittens and Electra especially became close to Etcetera, the most vocal Tugger fan.

They seemed an odd pair. Electra was quite and controlled, where Etcetera was never, ever quiet. "And so on". A good definition of the kit who never quit. The friendship worked, despite their very different demeanor. Etcetera could do enough talking for the both of them. Pouncival and Etcetera were the last of the kittens to arrive and they seemed to complete the kitten group, which was almost a tribe within a tribe.

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were the oldest of the group but were not always present. They were good for pulling pranks and causing mischief in general, but were not really a part of the hierarchy. 

Tumblebrutus was the unofficial leader. He was of the rough sort and liked being in charge. However, he lacked the delicate political savvy that was needed to have complete control. Pouncival, his best friend, helped him there and between the two of them, they managed to head up most of the kitten games.

Plato was a bit distant, kind of an outsider in the group. If he was around, that was fine. If he wasn't, that was fine too. 

Mistoffelees, though shy and quiet around the adults, was just as mischievous as the other kits and quick to join in on the games. He was bashful, tripping over his own words, mostly around the kitten queens, Electra espeically.

Victoria and Jemima were followers. They were sweet and quiet, but each shining in their own way. Victoria, even at her young age, was quite easily the best dancer of the tribe and Jemima's lovely voice was the envy of nearly all the queens. They were the object of many a kitten crush. And in this way the Kitten Year came and went, increasing the tribe's numbers and keeping the adults on their toes.


	3. Electrifing

A shrill scream broke through the silence of stillness of the junkyard. The cats stood up like they had been bitten. 

"What the hell was that?"

"It sounded like Jemi."

Tugger, Alonzo and Admetus ran through the 'yard, dodging newspapers and broken toys until they found the source of the scream.

Plato, Etcetera, Tumble, Pounce, Jemima, Victoria and Misto were standing in a semi-circle around Electra, who was laying in a heap on the ground. Misto's eyes were huge.

"Electra!" Admetus ran to the kit, picking up her limp form.

"What happened?" Tugger asked, looking from kit to kit.

"I-" Misto attempted to speak. Jemima ran to Alonzo and began crying.

"I heard a scream. Is anyone hurt?" Munkustrap appeared and saw the kitten in Admetus's arms. "El!" he touched her face lightly.

Skimbleshanks was the next to arrive, having also heard the scream. His face contorted to fear then anger when he saw Jemima crying.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, reaching for his daughter.

"Kits," Munkustrap said, trying to draw the attention of the stunned children. "Kits!" he yelled sharply, snapping them out of their trance. "What happened?"

They were silent, looking at each other then at Mistoffelees.

"It's my fault," Misto said, finally.

"What do you mean?" Alonzo demanded.

"I. . . I don't know what I did, but then El-" he broke off, tears welling in his eyes. "She just-" he began shaking.

"Mistoffelees," Munkustrap said gently, approaching the kit. "it's all right. Just tell me what happened."

"I don't know!"

Munkustrap closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at the others. "Can anyone else tell me what happened?"

"We were playing. . ." Victoria began softly.

"Tag. We were playing tag." Plato mumbled.

"And this blue stuff-" Tumble said.

"It looked like lightning." Etcetera added.

"Just sort of came from Misto's paws-" 

"And hit El! She just fell over!" Jemima finished, still crying in Skimble's arms.

"I didn't mean it!" Misto wailed, really crying now. "I don't know how it happened! I wouldn't ever hurt El!"

Munkustrap pulled the little tom to his chest, gently stroking his head and rocking slightly.

"Munkustrap, I'm so sorry! Is she gonna be all right? Please, say she is!" 

"Shh. . . calm down. We'll take her to Jenny, okay?"

Misto nodded, taking in a shuddering breath. 

"Addy, could you. . .?" Munkustrap asked.

"Of course," Admetus said, cradling the kitten. He turned and went to find the gumbie cat.

"Misto, I don't want you to blame yourself. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. I'm not sure how you did that lightning thing, but we'll find out, okay?"

"How?"

"We can help." two voices said in unison. Coricopat and Tantomile, who had come into the small clearing without anyone noticing, stood looking at the black and white tom. "We've had our suspicions."

Everyone waited for the twins to explain just what they meant by "having suspicions" but they didn't elaborate.

"Uh. . . so you can explain this?" Munkustrap asked.

The mystics exchanged glances. "We can not explain why he is the way he is any more than we can explain why we are the way we are. We can only help him to learn control."

"Control that lightning stuff?" Tugger asked, looking up from Etcetera, who rested her head miserably on his arm.

"Yes. And anything else."

"What else?"

The two smiled blandly. "Don't be concerned, Munkustrap," Tantomile said, speaking alone.

"He will be fine, as will Electra." her bother added. "He should come with us now."

"Mistoffelees, I want you to go with Coricopat and Tantomile." Munkustrap told the kitten.

Misto chewed on his lower lip, watching the identical cats. He, like most of the kits, had had little contact with the mystics. They were just a tiny bit scary.

"Don't be concerned. We won't bite." Tantomile said with a slight twinkle in her eye. She extended her paw towards Misto, who, after a moment and a glance at Munkustrap took it. As the twins led him off to some secluded part of the junkyard, he turned back to the group.

"Come get me if El wakes up!"

* * * 

Electra did wake up, she had only been knocked unconscious. Mistoffelees had come to her, still crying, carrying a slightly wilted bouquet of flowers as a peace offering. He didn't need one, however, as Electra was fine and found the situation funny.

Mistoffelees had been spending time with Coricopat and Tantomile and the three of them were the subject of a lot of the junkyard gossip. Finally, Admetus worked up the courage to speak with Tantomile about it and managed to stammer only once. After getting a summary of Misto's situation from the pretty mystic, he relayed the news to Munkustrap.

Admetus approached Munkustrap quietly, not wanting to startle him. The silver tom sat on the tire, staring out beyond the heaps of rubbish, his eyes wide and unfocused.

"Munkus," he said softly, touching him on the shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, Addy. What's up?"

"I've been talking to Tantomile."

"You stud you."

"Shut up. It was about Misto."

"And?"

"And he's a Conjuring Cat, whatever the heck that is."

"A Conjuring Cat?"

"Yeah, basically, I guess, he's got magical powers. The twins say the he won't be a danger to anyone as soon as he learns to control them."

"And how long will that take?"

"Tantomile says learning control won't be difficult. Getting his powers to work the way he wants might take a little longer."

"Well, that's good I guess."

There was a silence.

"Munkus, you're thinking about her again, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"I can't help it. I miss her."

"Why? She barely gave you the time of day."

"I know. I just. . . I don't know. I can't help it. And who are you to talk? I know you miss her, too."

"Of course I miss Demi!" Admetus threw his paws into the air. "Everyone misses Demi. But you don't see me staring off into space, brooding over her. She was always spoiled, always selfish. She's only doing what makes her happy, the rest of us be damned."

"I worry about her. If she's okay."

"Of course she's okay. She's got what she wants."

"How can she be so sure that's what she wants? I mean, to leave the 'yard, her friends, her family."

"None of that was as important to her as we thought."

"I can't believe that."

Admetus was losing his patience. "Wake up, Munkustrap! She wanted excitement, not family, she wanted adventure, not friends, and she wanted Macavity, not-" he stopped.

"Not me." Munkustrap finished.

"Ah, Munkus, I'm sorry. That was-"

"No, don't apologize. You're right. I'm . . . not her type."

Another silence.

"You know Bomba's gone to see her?"

Admetus started. "What? That's where she went off to?"

"Yeah. She didn't tell anyone except for Tugger."

"How'd ya get him to tell you?"

Munkustrap paused, then grinned slightly. "I have my ways."

Admetus snorted. "Well, good for Bomba. Let's talk about something else."

Munkustrap nodded and changed the subject.

*one more chapter coming*


	4. Night Games

Bombalurina was gone for a week, much longer than Tugger had expected. When she did return, it was the kittens who saw her first and alerted Tugger.

He was lounging on the back of the Ford, soaking up the sun and sending coy glances Exotica's way when Etcetera, Victoria, Jemima and Electra appeared below him.

"What's up, girls?" he drawled, tossing his head.

"We just saw Bombalurina." Victoria said, glancing behind her. "She's just outside the junkyard."

"She looks. . . funny." Etcetera said.

"Funny? Like 'ha ha' funny or strange funny?"

"Like strange funny."

Tugger sat up, furrowing his brow. "Do me a favor, girls, stay here, okay?"

They bobbed their heads yes and Tugger jumped from the car and ran to the outskirts of the junkyard. The red queen did indeed look strange. Her eyes were frantic and darting and she kept rubbing her arms. She looked at him and said, with a slight tremor in her voice, "I don't think Demi's okay."

He looked to her and then back towards the 'yard.

"Munkustrap!" 

* * *

"One minute I was outside talking to some guard, the next I was in this empty room with Macavity."

Bombalurina was in Munkustrap's den, which was quite crowded. Jenny and Jelly had gathered up the kittens to keep them out of the way and recruited the queens to help keep track of them, while the toms had squeezed their way into Munkustrap's home to hear the queen's story.

"I would ask him about Demi, but he just ignored the questions. He's so. . ." she closed her eyes, running her paws across her belly and down her legs, then shook herself, as if she could rid her mind of the memories of his touch. "I can't even describe it. He takes you over, he. . ." she sighed. "I don't know how to explain."

"How did you get away?" Alonzo asked.

"That's the weird thing, one day he just opened the door and said, 'Go home.' and I left."

"So you never saw Demi?"  
"No. But she's there, or a least was." 

"How do you know?"

"Because he . . ." she stopped again, pausing to collect herself and looking at the ground. "He said I was as good as Demi."

A low growl rose in Tugger's throat and he unsheathed his claws, pawing at the floor.

"I'd say she's there, I don't think of her own will." she paused, thinking. "But I don't think she'd leave." 

"What?"

"He's just that way, he has that affect, you love him when he hurts you." she shook herself again. "Demeter's not like me, she's. . . not as strong as me."

"If he's hurting her and she had the choice-"

"Munkustrap, you don't understand."

"What?"

"If he had that affect on me, imagine what it would do to Demeter. Part of her would want to stay." 

"I can't believe that."

The red queen met his eyes. "Believe it. When he told me to leave, I almost didn't."

The silver tabby stiffened. "I'll get her then."

"How?" the queen asked skeptically.

"I'll kill him."

"Munkustrap," said Mungojerrie, who was considered old enough to be present. "Ya can't."

"Why not?"

"'Cause Macavity doesn't fight like a cat."

"How do you know?"

"Teaza and I 'ave 'ad. . . dealings with 'im."

"What?!"  
"Well, we didn't always live in Victoria Grove, now, did we?"

Munkustrap waved his paw. "Go on."

"Macavity's. . . unearthly. 'e fights like a beast. I've never seen 'im lose. Oi'm not sayin' you're not a good fighter, 'cause ya are. You're one of the best. But with Macavity. . ." the calico tom shook his head. "Ya wouldn't be around long enough to 'elp Demeter."

"We can't just do nothing!" Munkustrap jumped to his feet. "She needs help! We have to do something! Come on! Bomb, she's your sister, and Addy, she might as well be yours!"

"I know, I know." Admetus said, flicking his tail nervously. "Just calm down, Munkus. You can't just charge in there, banners flying. We have to gather our forces. Attack together. All of us toms, and some of the queens too."

"Everyone, please, listen for a moment." Asparagus said, speaking for the first time. "This is a complicated situation. Yes, something must be done and something will be done. But we must think this out. We must have a plan. We must speak with Old Deuteronomy, seek his council. It's been a difficult night. Let's get some sleep and discuss this in the morning. I'm sure Bombalurina, at least, would appreciate some rest."

The red queen nodded her thanks and leaned into the arms of Rum Tum Tugger, who wrapped her in a gentle embrace.

"You're right," Munkustrap sighed, running a paw across his forehead. "Everybody get some sleep. We'll talk again tomorrow."

* * *

They did have every intention to meet the next morning but it proved unnecessary. As a few cats began gathered in the center of the yard, Bombalurina suddenly pointed towards the tire and screamed, "Demi!"

And sure enough, there she was. After all the agitation, worrying and violent threats, she just appeared. The golden queen was frantic and violent, saying nothing but 'Macavity'. Her fur was messy and unkempt, her body showing signs of abuse. Her paws were red with could only be blood. She would let no tom approach her, even Admetus got a swipe at the nose. She hissed and spat at some of the queens as well, darting this way and that, trying to escape from the very place she returned. Finally, Jennyanydots managed to calm her enough to bring her to the gumbie cat's den, where all the Jellicles crowded. 

Munkustrap was beyond frantic, pacing back and forth, sitting only to leap up again. Every once and a while, a cry would come from within, and Munkustrap's pacing would become more erratic.

Eventually, Jellylorum went in, as did Bombalurina, and Tantomile in an attempt to help the frantic queen, but no toms were allowed in. Finally, as night fell, the crowd dispersed. Admetus and Tugger didn't want Munkustrap alone, so they agreed to take the tabby to Admetus's den, where the three toms would stay the night. It was a tight fit, but Admetus had Electra share his bed and Tugger pulled a half-sleeping Munkustrap into Electra's bed with him.

"Sorry it's so cramped." Admetus whispered into the dark.

"Nah, it's fine." Tugger whispered back. "I don't want Munkus alone. He's not as tough and collected as everyone thinks. Not when it comes to Demi. He gets crazy about Demi. He'd die for her. Which is what concerns me"

"That seems a bit insightful, coming from you."

Tugger laughed softly. "I know him better than anyone."

"How's that?"

"Well, he's my brother, after all."

"What?"

"You never knew that, did you. Yep. Mr. Responsible is my half-brother. We have the same mother."

"I had no idea. Neither of you ever mentioned it. And you're always fighting."

"Yeah, well, we keep our affection in the closet."

Electra stirred in her sleep next to Admetus and the toms fell silent.

* * *

"Addy, wake up." Admetus ignored the voice.

"Come on, wake up." 

"Hm? Who's it?" he mumbled.

"You have to help me find Electra."

"Nah, she's in bed." 

"No, she isn't."

Admetus forced his eyes open and blinked a few times, waiting for the world to come into focus. Munkustrap, who was still staying with Admetus several days after Demeter's return, was standing over him. He looked over at the bed and saw that, sure enough, Electra was gone.

"Pounce and Jemima and Etcetera and Tumble are gone too." the silver tabby said.

Ademtus groaned. "Night games."

While the adults hadn't yet returned to the normal rhythm of the junkyard, the kits, many of whom had never met Demeter, quickly resumed their usual happenings. They had taken to sneaking off at night when the adults were asleep to play all sorts of games they insisted were more fun in the dark. They were usually caught, but the good time they had until the adults hauled them back to bed was apparently worth it.

"Damn it." he swung himself out of bed, yawning hard. "I'm getting sick of this." 

"I know, but I don't want to wake the whole 'yard. I just got Tugger up-"

"I'll bet he was real pleased."

"Yeah, but he's got a soft spot for Etcetera. He didn't complain to much."

"Well, let's get this over with."

The toms exited the den, Munkustrap headed north, while Admetus went east. As he turned a corner he bumped heads with another cat. 

He cursed softly, rubbing the offending spot on his brow.

"Sorry, Addy."

"Tantomile! What are you doing up?"  
"I might ask you the same thing, but I imagine we're awake for the same reasons."

"Kit hunting?"

"Bingo."

"Who else is up?"

"You, Tugger, Munkustrap and myself. I didn't bother to wake Cori."

Admetus nodded absently but was inwardly pleased. It was very difficult to talk to Tantomile without her brother present.

The queen looked up into the clear, star-filled sky and sighed softly.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?'

"Too bad we have to find the kittens. There's so many other things one could do on a night like this." Admetus said.

She smiled. "Or maybe two could do?"

Admetus turned to her, hardly believing his ears. "Uh . . . yeah. Hey. . . maybe- I mean, that is, if you wanted to- we could. . .sometime the two of us could. . ."

"Go mouse hunting?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" he blurted out, relieved she had understood his question, even if he couldn't ask it properly.

Tantomile smiled, a little shyly. "How about the night after next?"

"Okay." The two stood there, both suddenly bashful.

"Um . . . we should be-"

"Finding the kits."

"Right. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." He watched her go off into the shadow, a goofy smile on his face. Then he remembered the task at hand. He looked to the right, then to the left.

"Right is wrong and left is right." he murmured. "To the left, then." He turned and continued the "hunt".

He hadn't been searching long when he heard soft crying. Concerned it was an injured kit, he followed it through the maze of rubbish until he saw Demeter, sitting in the silver moonlight, weeping into an old pillow.

He paused, unsure of if he should approach her. His chest ached to see her there. She had been so proud, so collected, even tough. Now she looked shattered. He suddenly missed her haughty, even bratty attitude that used to infuriate him. A wave of anger washed over him and he wondered if maybe they shouldn't have waited. Maybe they should have gone with Munkustrap's first impulse.

Softly, he whispered her name. "Demi."

She jumped and turned towards him, sighing with relief when she saw who it was. "Addy."

He sat next to her, resting his paw lightly on hers.

"Addy, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You tried to tell me. You tried to tell me you were worried and I just ignored you."

"Dem, don't apologize. I had no idea what was going on or I would have tried harder. Everyone would have."

"I chose this! I went to him! I'm so stupid!"

"Sh, don't talk like that."

"I am! I knew that he was no good, but I just kept coming back until he wouldn't let me leave. I'm sorry."

"Don't be! I should be apologizing to you! I just got mad when you didn't come back. I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt. I assumed you abandoned the 'yard for excitement. At least Munkustrap-"

"Munkustrap!" she wailed.

"What?"

"I was so terrible to him. He was always so good to me and I just blew him off."

Admetus sighed softly "Dem. . . "

"And you want to know the funny thing?"

"What?"

"He's all I thought about. Munkustrap, I mean. On the nights that I could fall asleep, I would dream about him." she closed her eyes, recalling the memories. "My silver champion. I missed him so much. His gentle smile, his eyes, his laugh. The way he said my name." She laughed a strange, half sort of laugh. "I've never really liked my name, but when he said it. . . it was like music. Everlasting Cat, I've been so stupid!"

"Demeter, tell him. It's not like you've missed your chance. He still feels the same way about you." 

"I couldn't. . ."

"Of course you could. Demi, he'd be floating if you told him."

"You don't understand. I'm different now. I'm not the same cat I was when I left. I'm changed, I'm broken."

"It's all right. He'll understand." He lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "You don't have to stay broken. You're strong, Dem. You don't have to let this be the end of you."

She shook her head in refusal or disbelief. 

"Dem, how did you get away?"

"He came to me one night, he usually came every three days or so. He came and when I heard his voice. . ," she shuddered. "He always called me Darling. 'Hey, Darling,' he said. I could feel his hot breath on my shoulder. Something jumped inside me. I leapt at him, hissing and scratching. He's so much bigger than me, I always felt like he could snap me in two. . ." she sucked in some air and wetted her lips." He was so shocked, I hadn't fought him in a long time. He only managed to hit me once. Then he tripped and I-" she paused, a faint smile touching her lips. "I nearly took away his . . . manhood, if you get my drift. He fell to the ground and I ran. I ran and didn't look back. I didn't think I even remembered where the junkyard was, but I found it. I ran through the night, I didn't sleep. I was in a trance. Nothing could have stopped me. I ran until Jenny touched my arm."

"And you say you're broken? Demeter, you nearly castrated the Napoleon of Crime! We all thought we would have to rescue you. Bomba didn't even think you'd leave if you had the chance. There's still some of that old spunk in you." 

"Daddymetus?" Admetus and Demeter turned to see Electra standing there.

"Daddy?" Demeter asked.  
"Not really, it's sort of a nickname. She lives with me."

"Daddymetus, who's this?" the kitten asked.

Ademtus raised a brow surprised to hear the kitten say more than one word in front of a stranger. And without Etcetera, no less.

"This is Demeter."

The kitten studied the golden queen for a moment, then asked in her tiny voice, "Are you sad?"

Tears continued to streak down her face, but she forced a watery half smile and nodded.

"Sometimes I'm sad too." Electra said quietly. "Because I don't have a mommy like some of the other kits. And my daddy doesn't know who I am. But it's okay. You know why?"

Demeter shook her head.

"'Cause even if I don't have a real mommy or daddy, there's a lot of cats who love me a whole bunch."

"Electra!" Munkustrap was searching for the kitten. "Electra!"

The kitten continued like she didn't hear him. "So it's okay if you're sad. I know there're a lot of cats here who love you too."

Demeter looked at the kit like she had never seen anything quite like her. "Who love me. . ." she whispered.

"Electra!"

Admetus turned towards the tabby's voice. "Over here!"

Munkustrap appeared and saw Electra first.

"All right, young lady. We're going to have a nice long talk about- Demi!" he caught sight of the queen and stopped, Electra forgotten.

"Hello, Munkustrap." she said softly.

Admteus rubbed his head against her shoulder and whispered in her ear "Tell him." She closed her eyes and nodded. He gathered up Electra, who snuggled into his arms, never taking her eyes off the older queen.

He smiled at Munkustrap and gave him a gentle push towards Demeter. The silver tabby moved slowly towards her. She bit her lip, still crying softly. Cautiously, he put an arm around her shoulder. She melted into his arms, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Don't cry, Dem." he whispered. "You're okay now. I promise, you'll never have any reason to cry again."

Admetus watched for a moment as the silver tom and golden queen began talking in low voices, then quietly took his leave, returning to the refrigerator. He gave Tugger a smile and a nod as the lion cat herded a group of sleepy kittens to their respective homes. He entered his den and set Electra on to her little bed.

"I should scold you, you know," he said, tucking the blankets around her chin. "But I think you might have really helped someone tonight. You're wise beyond your years, little one."

She just smiled and curled up into a ball, the tip of her tail nearly touching her nose.

He climbed into his own, sighing contently. Demeter was back, Munkustrap was with her, the kittens were in bed and he and Tantomile. . . well, there was a little something there and the hope of something more. Finally, in Admetus's eyes, all was right with the world.

~end~


	5. Tag and Magic Tricks

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. Many would argue that it's better that way.

Note: Um, so I wrote a little sequel thingie. I didn't want to post it on it's own, so I'm adding it to the original Silver and Gold, despite the fact that I've changed narrators in this. Instead of using third person major from Admetus's POV, I'm using third person omnipresent. Yeah, so. . .I'll shut up and let you read.

And Ruby

Many thanks to Telia/Misto (and any others involved) for the bit of "colorful" inspiration.

Spring was in full bloom and the cats were restless. Now that the weather had warmed up enough to allow for more outside play, the kittens and even many of the adults were eager to release pent up energy.

Most of the cats were involved in an increasingly violent game of what could only be described as full contact freeze tag. 

"Oy! 'Lectra! Unfreeze me, luv!" Mungojerrie bellowed, stuck in his spot after Plato had managed to smack his tail.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" the little queen yelled, racing frantically to the tom. She ran head first into his stomach.

"Oof!" he gave his belly a brief rub before running off to help other victims, leaping on the old Ford and then off again.

Demeter jumped and moved out of the tom's way. She was just recently spending time with the rest of the tribe and not quite used to the noise and confusion. There were many new names to remember with all the kittens, who's little faces were blending together. All too often she would call one kitten Pounce, only to have him roll his eyes so hard she thought they'd pop out of his head and huff, "I'm Tumble. That's Pounce. I'm the cuter one."

She was especially nervous around Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, who were just as hyper as they had been when she left, only bigger. The two were nothing but loud crashes and hysterical giggles. Mistoffelees, who was magical of all things, was about the only kitten that didn't make her feel like she had eaten a bag of coffee bags. Except when he shot off some of that lightning.

"Hey, what's going on?" 

"Tugger!" Demeter flinched at Etcetera's (or was that Jemima?) high-pitched squeal. "Play with us!"

"That's okay, I think I'll just watch."

"You big baby. Play." Bombalurina purred. Her lips brushed his cheek. "You're it!"

"Tugger's it!" Etcetera yelled.

Rum Tum Tugger hunkered down, lion-like. "All right. Everyone's fair game." he sprang up and began smacking various cats. He spotted Demeter and gave her shoulder a tap. "You're frozen, babe." 

"Uh. . . I'm not playing." she forced a quick smile.

"Oh, come on. If I can bring myself to play, you can too."

"No, I just want to watch."

"Sorry, tag is not a spectator sport. Play!"

"No!" she said sharply, standing up.

"Demi?" Munkustrap came up from behind. "Is everything all right?"

"She's fine, Munkus." Tugger said. "We're playing tag."

"Really?" Munkustrap raised an eyebrow, glancing at Demeter. "Great. I'm in. You get hit, Dem?"

"I'm not playing!"

"Tugger just said-"

"I'm saying I'm. Not. Playing." she gritted her teeth.

"Okay." Munkustrap said softly. "You don't have to, of course."

"Everyone's playing!" Tugger stamped his foot like an angry child.

"Not me!"

"She doesn't have to play."

"Fine." Tugger said shortly, giving Demeter a cold look. He touched Munkustrap's paw. "You're frozen, bro."

Demeter slipped away.

* * *

"Good grief. I'm not a maid! I'm going to give Plato a good talking to. With just one kit, there shouldn't be such a mess!" Jellylorum was wandering about her den, gathering up various things littering the floor.

Asparagus quietly came up behind her and looped his arms around her waist.

"Hello, Jelly." he murmured into her ear.

"Oh!" she jumped slightly and smiled, grasping his paws. "You gave me a start."

"Just trying to spice up our love life, love."

She turned her head and gave him a quizzical look.

"I saw some human magazine. Said something about variety or something."

"You were reading a human female magazine?"

"I wandered across it. Looked interesting." he kissed her neck.

She giggled.

"Lucky for me."

"Where's Plato?"

She turned and grinned lazily. "Out playing."

"Lucky for us." he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Mom!" Jelly turned and Asparagus missed her lips, his kiss landed on her ear. He sighed, defeated.

"Sorry, dear. I'll get Jenny to watch him for us one of these nights, okay?"

He nodded and gave her a tired smile.

"Read more of those magazines."

They giggled together.

* * *

"Jemi! Jemi! Jemi!" Victoria came racing across the junkyard.

"What?" the smallest of the kittens sat up watching her white friend streak across the 'yard.

"Come with me! You gotta see this!" Victoria grabbed Jemima's paw and led her behind the old stove where the rest of the kittens sat, clutching their paws over their mouths.

"What's the big deal?" Jemima asked.

"Shh!" Electra pointed towards Cassandra, who was sleeping in the sun. Her eyes were tightly shut and her tail dangled over the edge of the chair she was perched on. She was also hot pink.

"Everlasting Cat!" Jemima whispered, fascinated by the brightly hued queen. "How. . .?"

"Misto."

Looking up, Jemima saw the young tom perched upon the oven, his paws pointed towards Cassandra. He would give a flick and the sleeping queen would change colors again. Pink to green to a truly horrible shade of yellow to white. 

All of the kittens were trying very hard not to laugh and wake her, but they could not control Rumpelteazer, who was passing through.

She glanced once at Cassandra, then stopped, shook her head and looked again.

"Cassie!" she yelled.

"Hm? What?" Cassandra rolled over, blinking her eyes. "Rumpel, what's wrong? You're looking at me like I've lost my tail or something."

Rumpelteazer could only stare, mouth agape.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?" Teazer remained silent. Shrugging, Cassandra went to groom her paw.

"What the-! Oh my. . . how. . ." she looked from Rumpelteazer to the kittens and finally, her eyes landed on Misto.

"Why you little-!"

"Run, Misto, run!" Tumblebrutus yelled, turning on his heels.

Misto turned to make a run for it, but Cassandra jumped in front of him.

"Oh, no you don't! Change me back!"

"Um. . ."  
"Don't 'um' me! Change me back!"

The small tom stuck out his chest. "Maybe I don't want to." All of the kittens' eyes widened at this show of defiance.

Rumpelteazer felt it was time to intervene. "Misto, Oi bet if ya change Cassie back, an' say your sorry, an' promise neva to do it again, Cassie won't tell Jenny. Roight, Cass?"

Misto paused. He really didn't want to face Jenny.

Cassandra paused. She really wanted to tell Jenny. But, if this would get her back to her normal color faster. . .

"I suppose."

"Roight. Misto?"

Mistoffelees aimed his paws at the queen. There was a brief flash of light and Cassandra was her normal self.

"Whot do ya say, Misto?"

"Sorry." he muttered.

"An'?" 

"And I promise I won't do it again."

Cassandra nodded stiffly and walked away, swinging a tail that was still hot pink.

Teazer grinned. "Noice touch." She winked and walked off.

The kittens slowly circled Misto.

"Now what'll we do?" Pounce asked.

"I dunno." Misto said. "Change Tugger colors?"

"But you said-" Victoria began.

"That I wouldn't change Cassandra colors. I didn't say anything about Tugger. Wouldn't he look nice in rainbows?"

"Nah, Tugger'd throw a fit. Then he'd probably eat you." Electra said, sniffing at some grass. She stopped, and cocked her head. A grin spread across her face. "Misto, I just had the most brilliantest idea ever!"

"What?" all the kittens asked at once.

"Change me colors!" she thumped her chest.

"Yeah!" Etcetera yelled. 

"Okay." Misto shrugged. "What color?"

"Um . . . I dunno."

"How about electric blue?" Jemima suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Hold still." there was another flash of light and Electra felt something warm and tingling climb all over her body. When it faded, she looked down.

"I'm blue!" she shouted, stating the obvious. "This is the coolest thing ever!" she threw her paws in the air and did a crazy little dance. "Blue blue blue!"

* * *

Alonzo slung himself across a very old, very lumpy pillow. Rum Tum Tugger opened one eye to see who was near him, then closed it again when he saw that it wasn't a queen.

" 'Sup?" he drawled.

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing."

Alonzo rolled over and scanned the junkyard. "Quiet day."

"Mm hm."

"Nothing exciting happening."

"Nope."

"Kittens playing, queens gossiping, pink tail."

"What?" Tugger opened his eyes and looked at the black and white tom.

Alonzo was staring intently at Cassandra. "Um. . . never mind. Must of been a trick of the light."

"Yeah. . . nut case." Tugger muttered, closing his eyes again.

"Hey guys." Munkustrap joined the other toms in the sun.

" 'Sup?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing. Where's the drama queen?" Tugger asked.

Munkustrap narrowed his eyes. "I assume you mean Demeter? She's resting."

"She's hiding, you mean." the lion cat mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Sit down You're blocking the sun."

Munkustrap sighed, but did as Tugger said, catching site of Admetus in the process. He gestured for him to come over.

Admetus smiled, sitting down. "Gentlemen."

" 'Sup?"

"Nothing."

"Tugger, where'd you pick up this 'Sup' business?"

"I read it in a magazine, Munkie."

"Don't call me that."

Tugger grunted.

"Who's keeping an eye on the kittens?" Admetus asked.

"Calm down, Daddymetus."

"Shut up, Tugger. You talk too much."

Tugger grunted.

Munkustrap ignored him. "I think Jenny. Or maybe Jelly. Or someone. Don't worry about it. How much trouble could they possibly get into?"

"Daddymetus!"

"What, Electra?" the little kitten jumped next to him.

"Look!"

Admetus shielded the sun from his eyes and glanced at her. He blinked.

"Electra?"

She giggled. "Cool, huh?  
"Heaviside!"

"What?" Munkustrap sat up and opened his eyes.

"What do you think?" Electra smiled up at him happily.

Tugger and Alonzo finally opened their eyes and stared at the kitten.

"Electra, how did you manage this?"

"Misto!" she yelled in delight. "Isn't it great?"

"She's blue!" Tugger said.

"No, seriously?" Admetus's voice dripped sarcasm.

"I think it's electric blue, actually." Alonzo commented before lying back down.

"El, can Misto fix this?" Admetus smoothed the bright fur on the top of her head.

"Fix it? You mean change me back? I don't want to change back! I'm blue!"

"Yes, yes. We've established the fact that you're blue." Munkustrap tried to pull her towards him but she skipped away.

"I don't wanna change back. I like being blue!" her eyes widened and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Don't cry, Electra. You can't stay blue." 

"Why not?"

"Because," Munkustrap sighed, trying to think of a good reason. "it's not natural."

"So?"

"What if a human sees you?" Admetus asked. "What do you think a human would do with a blue cat?"

"Forget the humans. What about Jenny?" Tugger said.

"Oh all right." she pouted. "I guess Misto can change me back."

Munkustrap nodded with approval and went to yell for the kitten when he heard giggling.

"Everlasting Cat." he whispered.

Plato, Tumble, Pounce, Etcetera, Victoria and Jemima, who were green, yellow, orange, red, pink, and black and white checkered (in that order) came around the corner, utterly pleased with themselves.

"No fair!" Electra yelled. "If they can be different colors, I can too!"

Admetus and Munkustrap exchanged glances.

"Mistoffelees!"

* * *

"Skimble, have you seen this?" Asparagus pointed to the magazine on the ground.

"No," he said slowly. "What is it?"

"A human magazine."

Skimble sniffed the paper. "It smells all flowery."

"Um. . . well, it's a ladies magazine."

Skimble raised an eyebrow. "Tell me why we should be interested in a ladies magazine?" he scanned the cover. "We're not worried about the size of our hips now, are we?"

"No, but there's one section. . ." Asparagus flipped through the pages. "Ah, here it is." he pointed to the article.

" 'Spice up your love life' " Skimble read out loud. "Hey, this might be interesting after all. Jenny's always saying that the romance is fading."

"According to this, we need to be more spontaneous. Oo! Here's 50 ways to say 'I love you'!" 

" 'Buy her favorite flowers'. "

" 'Leave little love notes'."

" 'Complement her shoes'."

"Well, they're not all applicable, I suppose."

"Asparagus, you and I are going to become the most romantic toms in the 'yard. With the help of this lovely thing." Skimble prodded the magazine.

The two toms stared down at the pink pile of paper.

"But we should just keep this between you and me. What would the other toms think?"

* * *

"Addy?"

"Hm?"

"Have you seen Demeter?" Admetus shifted and glanced at Tantomile.

"Not lately. She's keeping to herself."

"I know. That's why I wanted to find her."

"Gonna draw her out or something?"

"Something like that." the mystic sat down and began grooming the tom.

"I thought you were looking for Dem."

"I got distracted."

"Fine with me." he said, enjoying the little bath.

"What do you think?"

"About what?" he asked.

"About global warming."

"What?"

"Demeter. What do you think about Demeter? Are you worried?"

"I don't know. I mean, she's changed a lot. But that's to be expected, I guess. Do you think we should be concerned?" he flipped over and looked at her, his brow furrowed. "I'm not gonna make the mistake of waiting this time. If you think there's a problem-"

"Calm down. I don't think she's in immediate danger or anything. Macavity isn't lurking behind the tire. I'm just wondering how she's adjusting."

"She's so quiet." he said softly. "She was never quiet."

"I know." Tantomile rested her head on his shoulder.

"Will she always be quiet, do you think?"

"Heaviside knows, Addy. The only thing we can do is give her time."

"Munkustrap's-"

"I know. Things are never easy for him."

"It's not fair. He deserves things to be easy once and a while."

"I know."

* * *

As Admetus and Tantomile reclined in the sun, Munkustrap found Demeter, sleeping in the pipe. He paused to watch her. She seemed happiest as she slept. So long as there were no nightmares. He watched her chest gently rise and fall and her mouth twitch, slightly. He slowly approached and lightly licked her cheek.

He half expected her to leap up, frantic and scared, but she didn't. Her eyes opened and she smiled, seeing Munkustrap.

"Hey." she said groggily.

"Hey. It's nice out. Thought you might wanna go for a walk? Just the two of us?"

She considered for a moment. "Sounds nice." Munkustrap smiled, relieved. *One step forward* he thought.

"Did you get the kittens sorted out?" she asked, stretching.

"Yes, finally. They weren't keen on the idea. Me, Tugger and Addy spent a good hour chasing them and holding them still long enough for Misto to give 'em a zap."

She laughed softly. "We were never that much trouble."

*Laugh again, Demi. It's good to hear.* "You mean I was never that much trouble."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well, I wasn't part of the famed duo Jenny called Double Trouble."

"Oh, good grief. Jenny's given to exaggerations."

"Nah, you and Bomba were quite the pair."

"We never turned ourselves colors."

"That's true. You turned toms colors. Red, mostly."

She sniffed haughtily. "Yeah? Well, how many times did you bite Tugger's tail?"

"Ah, touché."

"Are we walking or what?"

"Yeah, we're walking."

They left the pipe, side by side, heading to vacant parts of the junkyard usually ignored by the rest of the cats. There was a small clearing that had been dubbed the "love nest" by some long gone Jellicles many years before. It was decorated with various bits of trash thrown out after valentine's day had gone and random pillows and pieces of fabric that were typically pink or red in color.

Demeter looked around. "Man, I haven't been here in ages. It never changes."

Munkustrap felt suddenly bashful. "I wasn't trying to imply anything. I just thought it'd be quiet is all."

Demeter sat down on one of the pillows. "It's a nice night."

"Yeah, it is. Still a bit chilly, but in a couple of weeks-"

"Who's Electra's father?" she interrupted abruptly.

"What?"

"Electra. Who's her father? Admetus says that whole daddy thing is just a nickname, but she lives with him and nobody else seems to have any claims on her. She said something about not having a mum. I'm not Auntie Demi, am I? Who are her parents?"

"Addy and me."

"What?!"

"Daddymetus and Motherstrap. Surely you've heard the joke by now?"

"You're gonna have to fill me in."

"She's the only surviving kit of Gus and Warina. Warina died in birth and Gus. . .Gus isn't in any state to care for a kitten. So Admetus and I are sorta trying to raise her. If she's anyone's, she's Admetus's. But on the whole, she's the daughter of the tribe."

"I see. . Addy devoted himself to three years of kittenhood?"

"EEIEEIEEIEE!" the quiet of the night was pierced by a sharp squeal.

"What the hell?" Munkustrap turned, expecting Etcetera and was stunned to see Tugger running into the enclosure.

"Don't you dare!" the big tom raced behind Munkustrap.

"Tugger, what's-"

"You can't hide from me, Tugger!"

"Bomba-" Munkustrap began.

"EEIEEIEEIEE!" Tugger screeched again as Bombalurina dived at him, paws outstretched.

"Everlasting Cat! Bomba, what are you-"

"Move aside, Munkus! He deserves what he gets!" the red queen began tickling Tugger without mercy.

"Bomb! I'm sorry- don't- I won't-it wasn't-" Tugger flopped around on the ground, kicking all four limbs.

"I don't believe you!" she tickled harder.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. If the queen wasn't going to kill or at least seriously harm his half-brother, it was none of his business.

"Demeter, I-"

But she was gone.

*Two steps back.* Munkustrap thought.


	6. Darling

"Has anyone seen Rumpelteazer?" Alonzo asked the group of cats.

"Tha' all depends." Mungojerrie said, smoothly.

"On?"

"On why you want to see 'er."

"I don't. Old Deuteronomy does."

"Ol' Deu'eronomy?" Rumpelteazer swung down from the dressing table she had been hiding in. "Why?"

"I'm sure he'll explain it."

"If it's about the kazoo, Oi didn't 'ave anythin' ta do with it."

"No, it's not about- what kazoo?"

"Never mind." she said quickly.

"Whatever." Alonzo shrugged. "Just come on. Munkus'll have a fit if you keep Old D waiting.

Rumpelteazer exchanged a quick glance with Mungojerrie and followed after the black and white tom.

Neither Munkustrap nor the Jellicle leader looked angry, so the calico queen relaxed slightly. She bowed her head respectfully to both toms and sat politely, waiting to be addressed.

"Hello, my dear." Old Deuteronomy said kindly. "You've certainly grown."

She smiled mildly.

"We'd like to ask. . . well, offer you. . ." Munkustrap fumbled on the words.

"We would like you to do the traditional opening dance and lead the mating dance at this year's Ball." Deuteronomy said.

Rumpelteazer's eyes widened and her face broke into a wide incredulous grin. "Me? Do the. . ." she jumped up and flung her arms around Munkustrap. "Really? Ya mean it?"

"Of course." he choked, barely able to breathe and stunned at her sudden, wild display of affection. She ran to Deuteronomy and he got the same treatment.

"Is that a yes, child?"

"Ya! O-course it's a yes!" she spun around in circles. "Wait 'til Oi tell Jerrie!" she giggled fiercely and gave Munkustrap a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to find her male counter part.

"Oy! Jerrie! Guess whot? Oi'm doin' the openin' dance this year!" she yelled, not giving the tom a chance to make a guess. She giggled wildly and ran to everyone who was out in the open. "Guess whot?" 

Demeter watched as the younger queen made her rounds and sighed. The girl's enthusiasm was understandable. Every young queen wanted to be chosen for the opening dance. Demeter had been no exception, but her age hadn't been quite right at the time and Bomba was chosen. Demeter recalled her jealousy as she had watched her sister, who for the first time seemed innocent and shy, performing the ancient ritual.

Rumpelteazer was at Tugger now. The big tom smiled and tickled her under the chin, which sent her giggling again. Demeter's stomach twisted. She had always found Tugger tolerable, sometimes amusing before. . . before. But now, his entire being was irritating, even painful. 

He was so damn handsome. Not like Munkustrap was good-looking, or Alonzo was cute, but incredibly handsome. He was one of the few males that could truly be called beautiful. His body was sleek and sculptured like the statues of ancient Greece. He was black and then gold. Not the yellow-gold of Demeter's own fur but bright, polished, sun-lit gold. His face was perfectly made, his voice appropriately masculine. He knew it, too, which was what made it even more annoying. He knew how to laugh, to toss his head, what words to say to make young queens think they were something special in his ever-roaming eyes. Demeter hated the allowances made to him because of his beauty. He was out of place amongst the rubbish and plainer cats. Like some feline sun god gracing the junkyard mortals with his glowing presence. Only Bombalurina could match him in exotic good looks, and even she couldn't always hold his attention. So damn handsome.

And it scared her. 

The only other tom that had been that handsome, that beautiful, had been. . .

The beauty had been different, he was ruby, not gold, his fur wild, not perfectly in place, but still, a ravishing creature. Not even her tremendous hatred of the cat who remained unnamed, even in her mind, could blind her to his physical appeal.

The Rum Tum Tugger. A curious cat indeed. He could be so childish, so pouty and demanding but always with an adult's excruciating hansomness. Behavior of a kitten. Body of an adult. 

She turned from him, refusing to be hypnotized and looked to Deuteronomy. 

She watched as he comforted one of the kittens, who had apparently fallen. Tumble? Pounce? It didn't matter. The kitten rested his head on Deuteronomy's leg. Demeter felt a sudden primitive desire for that kind of simplicity. To be small and childish again. Old Deuteronomy patted the kitten, who jumped up and ran off to join his friends, his problems had vanished.

"If only . . ." Demeter whispered. Her problems were to deep, to complicated to be gone like that, to just melt away like snow in the midday sun.

There was a flash of red and Demeter tensed, then felt a bit silly as Bombalurina joined her where she sat.

"Hey, Bomba." she could barely choke the words out. The effort to sound normal was incredible.

"Hi, Dem." the crimson queen didn't notice the strain in her sister's voice. "What's got Rumpelteazer all in a tizzy?"

"She's been chosen."

"For the opening? Oh, how exciting! Who do you think will step up for the mating dance?"

Demeter gave Bombalurina an are-you-kidding-me? look. "Well, who do you think? Smart money's on Mungojerrie."

"Do you really think so? I mean, they're friends and all, but I don't think it goes beyond that."

"If not Jerrie, then who?"

"Plato, maybe? Oo, Alonzo!"

"What? You can't possibly think Alonzo! He and Cassandra-"

" 'Lonzo and Cassie? You can't be serious!"

"Bomba! Open your eyes! Haven't you seen the way they look at each other?"

"Nah, Cassie's into Addy."

"Bomb!" Demeter was stunned. "For one of the most social cats in the 'yard, you're not very observant."

"What'd ya mean?"

"Addy and Cass?"

"Yeah."

"Hello! Admetus and Tantomile-"

"No way!"

"Yes way! Heaviside, Bomba. I spend most of my time avoiding the social scene and I know more about coupled cats than you!"

"Seriously? Admetus and Tantomile?"

"Seriously. Just watch 'em together sometime."

"But if Admetus and Tantomile are a 'thing', where does that leave Cassandra?"

Demeter sighed heavily. "Okay. Time for a brush up on junkyard gossip. Let's start with the easy ones, shall we? Jenny and Skimble. . ."

Munkustrap looked across the 'yard to where Demeter and Bombalurina sat. Their heads were low as they bantered back and forth. They giggled and smiled and exchanged sisterly glances.

*Two steps forward*

* * *

"Munkustrap! A word?" Skimbleshanks, who stood with Asparagus, called to the silver tabby.

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"We have a favor to ask."

Munkustrap tilted his head. "All right. What?"

"Ya see, my boy, Asparagus and I were thinking about arranging a little surprise for Jenny and Jelly."

"Oh? What kind of a surprise?"

"We're going to take them on a 'romantic getaway they'll never forget' ." Asparagus said, sounding like a car salesman.

"Okay. . ." Munkustrap wasn't 100 percent sure what this had to do with him.

"We'll be gone for a weekend."

"Okay."

"And we don't want to bring the kits."

"As they would sort of put a damper on the romance." Skimble added.

"Ah, I see. So you're in need of a few kit-sitter's then?"

"Well, yes."

"That's no problem. I'll take care of it. Where are you taking Jenny and Jelly?"

"Away. Just for the weekend. We'll be back in time for the Ball." Skimble said firmly.

Munkustrap was curious as to where 'away' was, but decided not to press the matter. "What made you up and decided to take a holiday?"  
The two older toms exchanged glances. 

"No reason." Skimble said and Asparagus nodded in agreement.

"Again, it's no problem. I'll see that it's taken care of."

"Thank you, lad. Good to know we can count on you." Skimble gave the young tom a hearty slap on the shoulder that left Munkustrap reeling before taking his leave with Asparagus, their heads together, whispering.

* * *

It didn't take long for Munkustrap to arrange for a kit-sitter. He said nothing about it to the other cats in the 'yard and when the weekend came, Munkustrap simply moved Tumble and Plato into Tugger's spacious den. Tugger, of course, protested up and down but Munkustrap looked him in the eye and asked, "Tugger, that day when you and Bomba rushed in on me and Dem? What was she upset about?"

Tugger's eyes had widened. "Nothing. We were just playing."

"Or maybe you stole something from her?"

"Stole? Like what?"

"Like a couple of those romance novels she's so fond of?"

"What! That's a lie! I never stole them! I might have. . . borrowed one. . . I mean- that is to say. . . I don't read. . . ah, shit." Tugger sighed. "How'd you find out?"

"I know everything."

"You're not gonna tell anyone. . . not that there's anything wrong with me reading a book."

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.

"What!? Don't look at me like that! Some of 'em have good plots!"

"Listen, Tugger, I don't care what you read. I'm actually relieved that you can read at all. And I won't tell anyone. . . provided the kits can stay in your place for a couple days."

"Oh, all right. All three of 'em?"

"Just the boys. Jemima will be staying with Addy and Electra."

"Oh great. Addy gets the quiet kitten." Tugger scowled once more for good measure before sulking off.

Munkustrap had heartily enjoyed watching his brother try to deal with the little rowdy toms and as he lay in the sun one morning, he grinned, listening to Tugger approach.

"Ouch! Don't pull! Please, girls- ouch! DON'T PULL! Yes, that's very nice. Victoria, please, that's attached!"

The silver tabby shifted on his pillow and watched as Tugger made his entrance with several queen kittens in tow.

"Munkus! Give me a hand!"

"What, the great Rum Tum Tugger can't handle a couple of queens?"

In reply, he got a yelp as one of the kittens became grabby. Munkustrap took pity on the other tom and decided it was time to intervene. "All right, girls. Why don't you give Tugger a break?" 

"Awww!" they moaned collectively.

"I'm sure you can find something else to occupy your time."

"Hey!" Electra pointed. "There's Misto!"

"Yay!" The kittens all fled, spotting Mistoffelees and hoping for a magic trick.

"Fickle creatures." Munkustrap yawned, settling back on the pillow.

"Thanks, Munkie." Tugger said, flopping out on the same pillow.

"Don't call me Munkie. And you're welcome. And shove over, I was here first."

Tugger grunted and moved to the side, making room for both toms.

"I am never having children. Ever."

"Hm. Does Bomba know?"

"She'll agree with me. I'm sure of it." he paused for a moment. "If not, we'll adopt some half-grown tom kit. No daughters for me."

"Tugger, your own daughters wouldn't hang off you like that. Your own children will probably resent you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that's just the way things are."

"Kits these days." Tugger shook his head.

"How are Tumble and Plato?"

"They never sleep, and in result, I never sleep."

"Well, Skimble, Jenny, Jelly and Asparagus will be back tomorrow."

"Where'd they go, anyway?"

"On some lover's getaway. I didn't ask for details."

"They'll be back in time for the Ball, then?"

"Yep."

A pause.

"How's Rumpel?"

Munkustrap groaned. "I didn't think it was possible for her to get any more giddy. But I was wrong." 

"Things have been arranged then, for the Opening?"

"Mm hm. I've talked to Alonzo."

"So Rumpel's all filled in?"

"Yes, I've taken care of it. You're being awfully responsible."

"A bit of my dad's influence, I suppose. And my brother's, maybe?" Tugger shrugged. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." Tantomile walked by and the toms were quiet until she passed. "Munkus, did you see the trinket Addy brought Tantomile?"

"That squeaky mouse thing?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I saw."

"Well, so did Bomba."

"Okay. . ."

"And she thinks it's 'so adorable'." 

"Okay. . ."

"He's putting the rest of us to shame."

Munkustrap sighed. "Tugger, do you need an ego boost?"

"He's making me look bad is all I'm saying."

"Tugger, you're a ball of studly tomness. No other tom, even one with a thousand mouse toys could ever compete."

"Well, I know that." Tugger snorted.

Another pause.

"So. . . do you think that you and Bomba are gonna make it official?"

"Not this year. You and Demi?"

"Uh, no."

"I should have guessed as much."

"Why are you and Bomba waiting?"

" 'Cause we're young! Heaviside, Munkus, you forget just how young that I- you- we are. We're just two years out of kittenhood. I've got plenty of time, I don't want to tie down myself, or Bomba for that matter, for a while yet."

"But in the future-"

"In a few years, of course. I love Bomba, but it she's not ready to play happy house cat any more than I am to play doting father."

"I suppose that makes sense, after all with the pink tail-"

"What?" Tugger stopped his brother and gave him a hard look.

"Cassandra, her. . . nothing, my eyes are playing tricks on me."

Uh huh." Tugger said slowly. "You and Alonzo haven't been. . ."

"Haven't been what?"

"In the cat nip?"

"Tugger!"

"Well, it's an honest question."

"No! We- or at least I- no!"

"Okay, call down, I was just asking." Tugger made a mental note to keep a close eye on the other two toms. This pink tail business was getting a little out of hand.

They both heard someone else approach and Munkustrap sat up, seeing that it was Demeter.

"Demi, wanna join us?"

The little queen threw a quick glance at the Rum Tum Tugger. "Uh. . ."

"C'mon, Darling, I'm not gonna bite." Tugger half sneered, half smiled.

Demeter stared at him for moment in pure terror before running off as quickly as she could.

"What the hell did I say?" Tugger hissed.

"You're an idiot sometimes." Munkustrap growled.

"What?"

"You called her 'Darling'."

"So?  
"That's what Macavity called her."

"Shit. I am a moron."

Munkustrap just stared at where Demeter had stood. 

*Two steps back*

* * *

Cassandra spotted Alonzo and her face lit up. " 'Lonzo, darling!"

"Hello, Cassie." Alonzo made a big show of stretching before lying his well-toned body down next to her.

"It's been ages." the dark queen purred.

"Not really, I just saw you, what? About a day ago?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "It feels like ages, okay?"

"Oh, I get it."

"Honestly, 'Lonzo, you could try to be a little more. . ."

"What, dramatic? Okay, how's this?" he rolled into a sitting position and stared at her intently. "Cassandra, my love," he began, his voice an octave lower than normal. "the time that has passed since I last gazed into your ocean-blue eyes seems like an eternity. Oh, how I've missed the gentle curve of your smile, the soft touch of your fur! Each second without you was as painful as having my ears chewed off by fire ants."

Cassandra's eyebrows arched up. "Well, you were doing pretty good up until the fire ant bit."

He laughed and slumped back down. "Sorry, Cassie, I'm just a laid-back kind of guy. Romance is not my thing. Seriously, none of the toms are spouting sonnets. Why do you expect me to play a Romeo?"

The queen huffed slightly. "Well, some toms know how to treat a lady."

Alonzo laughed again. "Name one."

"Admetus."

"Oh, good grief. Just 'cause he brought Tantomile that stupid squeaky mouse-"

"It was not stupid! It was sweet."

"Cassie, honey, it was a dumb rubber mouse like a million house cats have. Addy just tied that pink ribbon around it and all the queens are acting like it was the bloody Hope diamond. You want me to bring you cat toys? I'll find you a cat nip ball or something."

"You don't understand at all."

Alonzo shrugged and scratched his ribs.

"What if I find another tom, huh?"

The tom didn't even flinch "Cassie, you're smitten with me. You'd never try to find some other guy."

Annoyed with his placidity and determined to at least get a rise out of him, she continued. "That's what you think. As a matter of fact, I already found another tom. What do you think of that?"

"Really? Who?" he asked, almost lazily.

Cassandra quickly searched her mind for any toms that weren't involved in a serious relationship. Mungojerrie came to mind, but she quickly dismissed him. No one would believe that they were an item. Tugger wouldn't work either. . . but maybe, "Uh, Coricopat!"

"That's nice." Alonzo rolled over to sun his other side.

"And I'm pregnant! With his kittens!"

"You'll be a wonderful mother."

Cassandra practically snorted in frustration. "Fine! I'm leaving! I'm off to go see Coricopat. My lover." she drug the last word out, taking care to roll the 'L" a bit.

"Right. Catch you later, honey."

She turned to flounce away.

"By the by, did you know that your tail was pink?"

She froze. "What?"

"Your tail. Pink." he yawned.

"I am gonna KILL him!" she hissed, stalking off in search of Misto.

"Have fun." Alonzo called before sleep claimed him.

* * *

It was the giggles that caught Admetus's attention. His first thought was that the kittens were after Tugger again, but he then remembered that the kits were all taking a nap. He turned slowly to the high pitched tittering and was amazed to see Jennyanydots and Jellylorum walking arm in arm with their respective mates. The toms looked utterly pleased with themselves.

"Hello, lad!" Skimble called to Admetus.

"Uh. . . hey, there. Have a good time, then?"

"A marvelous time." Jenny said, still giggling away.

"Yes, just lovely." Jelly drawled, dangling from Asparagus's arm.

"It was fine." Asparagus said with far more composure than his mate.

"I better go check on Plato." Jelly said with some reluctance. 

"I'll go with you, dearie."

"Lovely." Jelly purred as she and Asparagus went in search of the kitten.

"I suppose I should see how Jemima and Tumble have gotten along." Jenny sighed.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute." Skimble patted the queen's arm and watched her walk for a moment before turning to Admetus.

"Well, Skimble, you and Asparagus have become quite the romantics."

"Yes, well." Skimble absently picked a bit of fuzz of his shoulder.

"What's the secret?" a new voice inquired.

"Eh? Oh, hello, Alonzo. How are you?"

"I'm fine, don't change the subject." 

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Skimble." Admetus said, taking a step closer. "How have you and Asparagus become so. . ."

"Damn charming and gentleman-like and everything? You've got Jenny and Jelly absolutely melting." Alonzo shot a glance towards the retreating figure of the Gumbie cat.

"Er. . ."

"C'mon, spill." 

"Yeah, I gotta prove to Cassie that I can be romantic. She's claiming she's pregnant with Coricopat's kittens."

"What?"

"She's a little frustrated with me. I blame you." Alonzo fixed his stare on Admetus. 

"What? Why me?"

"That stupid squeaky mouse!"

"That I gave Tantomile? What about it?"

"All of the queens know about it and they think you're Don Juan or something."

" 'Cause I gave her a toy!?"

"It had a ribbon! Hello!"

"So?"

"So all of the rest of us look like big giant goobers!"

"That's not my-"

"Boys, boys!" Skimble interjected. "Don't fight. I've got something that will help you out in the lady department." Skimble walked over to a box that had once contained a checker/chess board and, after glancing this way and that, removed a magazine. He set it on the ground between the younger toms. "And there it is."

Alonzo and Admetus stared first at the pile of paper, then at each other, then back at Skimble.

"Uh. . . Skimble. . . what is this?"

"This, my boy, is your new best friend."

"Um. . .maybe you need to lie down-"

"Nonsense. Trust me lads. Give it a chance." he gave them a wink and then walked off in the direction that Jenny had gone.

Admetus gave the magazine a sniff. "It smells funny."

"Well, how long do you think it was in that box?"

"No, it smells like. . . sweet. . . things. Like flowers or something."

"Do you think he was serious? I mean, this looks like a ladies magazine."

"I dunno. . . but if you're serious about proving yourself to Cass, then, I guess give it a shot."

"Okay. Wouldn't hurt to look it over, I suppose. And you, you stop showing the rest of us up."

"Right, right. I'm gonna. . . go find. . . I've got this thing. . . I'm gonna go." Admetus nodded briskly and walked away.

Alonzo picked up the magazine. " '50 Ways to Say I Love You'. . ."


	7. The Original Colorful Cat

This is a short one, a bit of a fluff chapter.--I'm typing my fingers off, trying to finish =0)

This chapter for Corricle, with love from Megs.

"All right Mr. Magic. Very clever of you, but it's time for a little revenge." Cassandra whispered. She peered over the edge of the bed frame to where Mistoffelees was sleeping. In all other ways, the little tom simply oozed grace, but when sleeping, he looked like a mess. His head was dangling over the edge of the box spring that was covered with an ancient patch work quilt. His arms were crossed over his chest, one flopping over the opposite shoulder, one stretched palm up, over his hip. His legs were eagle spread and one was actually up in the air, the other drooping to the side. His tail was stretched out completely between his legs, much to the delight of Cassandra.

His soft snoring told her that he was indeed asleep, so she very carefully picked up the tray she had managed to steal from the house of her human. Her human family was very posh, and wanted their children to have some kind of hobby, so the oldest had been enrolled in a painting class. About two weeks later, it had been abandoned, so no one would miss the little tray containing several tubes of acrylic paints.

Cassandra hated to get messy, but the desire for revenge overpowered her desire to stay clean.

"Which color first, hm?" she scanned the bright tubes, dismissing the browns, whites and grays. Her eyes settled on a tube of yellow-green. "Ah, this will do." She delicately plucked the tube from the tray and worked the top off. She managed to squeeze a bit of the paint onto an old cutting board that she had sought out strictly for this purpose. She then picked up a narrow brush, struggling to grip it with her claws, and dipped it in the paint puddle.

She worked silently for about an hour. When she was done, she sat back to admire her work. The moonlight lit up the once black and white tom, making her added colors shimmer slightly. "Lovely. Just lovely. I'm pretty good at this. Now I just have to stash the evidence." she gave Misto one last satisfied look before leaving in search of a proper place to dispose of the paints.

* * *

"Hey!"

"Huh? Whot?" Mungojerrie turned, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Over here!"

Mungo peered into a pile of cardboard. "Misto? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I need some help."

"Whot's wrong?"

"Uh. . ."

"Well, out wit' it."

"I. . . well, I woke up. . . I think maybe. . . ah, heck with it." the younger tom stepped out into the sunlight.

Mungojerrie took a moment to stare. "Misto. . .whot happened to ya?"

The little magician didn't look like his normal self. His body was mostly yellow-green with several squiggles of various colors running up and down his body. The little marking on his chest that usually looked like a black bow tie now looked like a pink ribbon. His arm had a big red heart with the word "mom" written inside it. Each toe was a different color. His eyes had been painted blue at the top with long lashes painted on. His cheeks were a very rosy shade of pink and his lips were fire engine red. Misto spun slowly around and Mungo saw that his back had been painted like a sports jersey complete with a big zero and the words "The Original Colorful Cat" above it. And his tail was hot pink.

"Uh. . ." Mungo searched for words and found none.

"I think it was Cassandra."

"Cass? Whot makes ya think that?"

"Well, I sorta kinda changed her tail pink and didn't tell her and is was sorta kinda pink for a couple of days and I sorta promised that I wouldn't do that."

"Uh huh."

"Plus, she signed her name right here." he pointed to his outer left ankle and sure enough, it said "Cassandra" in fancy curving letters.

"Er. . ."

"I need to get this off! I can't let the others see this! The Ball is-"

"Why don't ya use magic?"

"I tried." Misto muttered dejectedly. "I couldn't get it to work."

"Then the only other thing Oi can think of would be. . ."

"What?"

"Ya not gonna loike it."

"What?"

"A bath."

"You mean like have Jenny give me a bath or something?"

"No, loike a proper bath in a tub."

"What!? With. . . water?" the smaller tom shuddered.

"Water with lot's of soap. Oi think it's tha only way."

"Oh man!" he heaved a sigh and looked down at his bright body. "How do I go about getting a bath with soap and water?"

"Ya don't 'ave 'umans, so Oi suppose. . .well, ya could come wit' me an' Teaza to Victoria Grove. Our 'umans would wash ya up roight quick."

Misto shuddered once more. "All right. I guess a bath's better than looking like this."

"Oh, Misto!"

The two toms looked up to see a very smug Cassandra reclining on an end table. "My, but you do look nice." she said. "I hope you don't mind, but since you so kindly gave me a little color," she flicked her pink tail. "I thought I'd return the favor."

"You're evil Cassandra." Mistoffelees muttered.

"Thank you, dear."

"Well, I'm just gonna take a quick trip to see Jerrie's humans and I'll be back to normal. Your color, however, won't wash away." Misto smirked.

Cassandra smiled calmly. "But Misto, no one has seen your new look."

A look of pure terror crossed his face. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would. You underestimate me." She stood up and whistled sharply. "HEY EVERYONE! COME HERE!"

"Oh sweet Heaviside!" Misto groaned.

Rumpelteazer was the first to arrive and ran straight into Mungojerrie. "Whot's up, luv?" she giggled. Mungo pointed to the colorful kitten. The queen was to stunned to laugh.

Next to arrive was Munkustrap, followed by Alonzo. Then, the rest of the cats came running over, concerned that Cassandra was hurt.

"What happened here?" Munkustrap asked, his voice tight in an effort to stay calm.

The queen kittens broke the awkward silence with hysterical giggles.

"Misto! You look like . . ." Jemima searched for a word.

"A clown!" yelled Etcetera.

"Or melted sherbet." Electra suggested.

Mistoffelees wished fervently that he would die and be spared the embarrassment as the entire tribe started at his brightly hued self.

"What happened here?" Munkustrap asked again.

"Revenge is what happened here." Cassandra said, still swinging her tail.

Tugger stared at the pink appendage. "Well, I'll be a French poodle. It is pink."

"Please explain." Munkustrap said, ignoring Tugger.

"Misto, after promising not to, changed my tail pink. So I-"

"WHAT?" Munkustrap rose up, turning his stare to Misto.

"Uh. . ." Embarrassment seemed far better than having the wrath of Munkustrap come down on him.

"Mistoffelees, after I told you, after I ORDERED you not to use your magic for such purposes-"

"Well . . . I-"

"Don't even bother. You have no excuse. What did I tell you after you changed the rest of the kits colors? What were my EXACT words?"

" 'Never do that again.' " Misto quoted.

"And why did I say that?"

"Because it's dangerous." the little tom said, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"And why is it dangerous?"

"Because if humans see, they would try to catch us."

"So why, if you understand-"

"Munkus!" Tugger interjected. "Maybe this would be better done in private?"

The tabby inhaled deeply. "You're right, of course. Misto, come with me."

The tom slunk after Munkustrap, his belly nearly touching the ground.

The excitement seemingly done with, the rest of the cats began to disperse. 

Victoria sat for a moment, watching as Tantomile and Coricopat slipped off together, moving as if they were one cat.

"I wish I had that grace." She said.

"Whot?" Teazer turned to the white kitten.  
"Huh? Oh, I just wish I wasn't so clumsy."

"Clumsy?" Electra turned and gave Victoria a hard look. "What do you mean, clumsy?"

"Well, I just-"

"Vickie, 'ave you seen yourself?" Teazer asked.

"Of course I-"

"You're the most graceful cat in the 'yard!" Electra yelled.

"What do you-"

"She's roight." Teazer said, nodding wisely.

"I'm not really graceful. I mean, I don't fall down all the time or anything-"

"You never fall. And you don't just walk." Electra said.

"Ya float." Teazer finished.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! I can't believe you never noticed!"

"When ya move, it's loike you're glidin'. Ya jus' . . . I dunno, ooze grace. Don' be so 'ard on yourself, Vickie."

"Ooze it, huh?"

"Yes." said Electa, in a tone that suggested finality.

"Well, thanks guys."

"No problem." Electra said. "Wanna go stare at Tugger?"

"Oi'm gonna go stare at Jerrie." Teazer said, grinning. "See ya later!"

"I think I wanna practice dancing. . ." Victoria said. 

"All right." Electra nodded. "Betcha anything you get choosen for the Opening dance next year."

The white kitten's eyes widened. "Then I really gotta practice!"

* * *

The two toms stepped into the drain pipe and Misto shrunk down, in a effort to look as subservient as possible as Munkustrap stared down at him. There was a brief silence before Misto decided to try groveling.

"Munkustrap, I'm sorry! Don't eat me! I'll never do it again! I'm sorry!" he began crying.

Munkustrap's glare softened. "I'm not gonna eat you. Good grief, Misto."

The kitten continued to sob.

"Come here." Munkustrap gathered the little tom into his lap. "Don't cry."

"I'm s-s-s-orry!"

"I know. Calm down. Listen, I'm sorry I yelled. I'm a little stressed out, I should have never taken it out on you."

Misto sniffled.

"I'm just a bit worried about De- I'm just stressed out." he lightly rested a paw on the kitten's head. "But I am disappointed in you. It's very dangerous for a cat to look like that. Humans would think it was some sort of medical curiosity or something. It's just not safe. Do you understand?"

Misto nodded.

"And do you promise never to do it again? For real this time?"

Misto nodded.

"All right then. I expect you to apologize to Cassandra and change her back. And I want you to spend at more time with Tantomile and Coricopat. I think you have more to learn about abuse of powers."

Misto nodded.

"And I think that having everyone see you in this state was punishment enough." 

"Yeah. Especially Electra."

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He studied the bright fur on the top of the kitten's head and gave it an experimental lick.

"Ew. You're gonna need a proper bath. With soap."

"Yeah, Jerrie's humans. . ."

"Excellent. Take care that no one else sees you. Have Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer take you over. Now, I think you have something to say to Cassandra."

"Yes, sir." Misto sighed, slowly climbing down from the tabby's lap.

Munkustrap watched the little tom crawl miserably out of the pipe. He chuckled to himself. "Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, the original colorful cat!"


	8. Sprechen Sie Deutsch?

Note: If the German isn't right, I apologize to all Germans for screwing up their language. I'm only in German 3, I'm still learning. =0)

Quick disclaimer: I don't own Cosmo either

"What are you doing, Alonzo?"

"I'm looking in this German dictionary."

Admetus gave the book a sniff. "Well, I can see that. But why?"

"I want to be able to say 'I love you' in a couple of different languages. Lucky for me, I found this baby." he tapped the book lightly.

"Uh . . . why?"

Alonzo sighed. "To prove my love for Cassandra. And it was a suggestion in that magazine."

"I see. Any luck?"

"Well, I think I . . . how does this sound? Ish liber dish."

"Uh. . . it sounds like: Ick, liver dish."

"Auf Deutsch, sehr gut. But your pronunciation is wrong. It's 'Ich lieber dich', The 'ch' almost makes a hissing sound, but somewhere on the middle of your tongue. Not quite on the tip, but not so far in the back of your throat." Admetus turned to see Exotica standing behind him.

"Oh, thanks, Exotica."

"No problem." the dark queen slipped into the shadows. Admetus stared.

"What's your problem, Addy? You didn't know Exotica spoke German?"

"I didn't know that she spoke!"

The black and white tom shrugged. "Well, now you know. Ich lieber dich, Ich lieber dich." he practiced.

"Well, I'll be a wire haired dachshund. German. Huh."

* * *

Rumpelteazer bit firmly down on her lip. It hurt, but she didn't really notice. Mungojerrie lopped along side her as the two made their way to the junkyard for the annual Ball. It was hot and balmy, making her wish that her coat was just a little shorter and she was too anxious to really enjoy her last few hours of kittenhood.

Mungojerrie prattled on next to her, not noticing or choosing to ignore her unusually quiet behavior. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard a splash. Jerrie, tired of the heat, had jumped into a rather large puddle and was happily cooling off.

"Jerrie, you're a disgrace ta cats. Ya look loike a bloody duck."

"It's 'ot. Oi'd rather be a cool duck than a cat passed out from 'eat stroke."

"Ya gonna get all muddy."

Mungojerrie snorted. "So? Big deal."

"Ya don' wanna be a mess for the Ball."

He shrugged. "Oi don' care."

Rumpelteazer sniffed. "Ya can be so immature, Jerrie."

"Oy! Well, look who's Queen Elizabeth. When'd you become Miss Mature?"

"Ya jus' don't understand anythin'."

Mungojerrie sloshed out of the puddle. "Oi guess not." he grumbled, walking ahead of her.

Rumpelteazer bit her lip again. This was not the way she wanted to start the evening. She opened her mouth to apologize, but then closed it again. Jerrie never stayed upset for long and she was too nervous to try and explain herself.

She entered the junkyard a few steps behind Jerrie, who quickly slid off to talk with Mistoffelees. She saw Munkustrap approaching and ran to meet him.

"How are you, Rumpelteazer?" She liked that he always called her by her full name. She didn't mind the various nicknames and was rather fond of Jerrie's "Teaza", but it was nice to hear someone bother with all four syllables.

"Me? Oh, Oi'm fine." she answered, a little too quickly.

"You're not nervous?"

"Nah, whot gave ya tha' idea?"

"I just assumed. . .well, you look a little nervous."

"Maybe Oi'm just am. Jus' a lil' bit. But excited, too."

"Have you talked to Bombalurina-"

"Ya, an' Jenny. Oi'm ready."

"All right, then. Enjoy yourself. We're all very proud of you."

Rumpelteazer beamed, sitting up a little straighter. "Thanks."

The tabby nodded slightly and walked off.

Rumpelteazer began gnawing on her lip again as the voices of Bomba and Jenny began to echo in her head. Both had been in Teazer's position and both had lots of stories.

"It's like the Night of a Thousand Toms." Jenny said, giggling. "You'll dance with every single tom in the 'yard."

"You feel almost magical when you're dancing. You know everyone's watching you, but you don't really notice after a while. It's just you and the moonlight." Bomba had sighed.

"Whot abou' the mating dance? Oi mean, whot's that loike?"

The older queens put their heads together and laughed. 

"You'll find out for yourself, my dear. But don't worry, the entire night will be wonderful."

"Wonderful." Rumpelteazer repeated to herself as she prepared to begin the Opening. She bit her lip again and winced as fleeting image of piercing her lip came to her head. She shook herself to clear her mind, taking a moment to breathe. Then she slowly began performing one of the tribe's most ancient rituals.

*They were right* Teazer thought, lazily as she spun and dipped and turned. It was a lovely, freeing feeling. She could sense the cool glow of the moon on her face and the gentle wind seemed to wrap around her. She was only subconsciously aware of the eyes on her as she moved slowly into the last step. There was a rush of air and two paws ran down the length of her body. She smiled at Alonzo and sprung up, joining him in the dance. Munkustrap extended the Invitation and she silently stood, paying homage to the Jellicle Moon that was so tightly interwoven in their lives. 

The Ball began as they all did, Munkustrap taking the first line, "Are you blind when you're born?"

The song seemed to fly by and the calico queen looked nervously at Mungojerrie, who seemed to be avoiding her. But he came got close enough to sing his own line, "Are you mean loike a minx?" Teazer gently ran her paw over his arm. "Are you lean loike a lynx?" As Etcetera blurted out her line, excited to be participating for the first time, Mungojerrie left Rumpelteazer's side. Her heart sank a little, but there was no time to dwell on it.

Jenny had been right; she did indeed dance with nearly every tom in the yard before the night was half way though. Each tom danced a little differently. Alonzo was a bit clumsy about it, but didn't seem to notice. Tugger, who seemed to take her arms any moment they were empty, danced like a maniac, laughing and purring the whole time. Munkustrap was the most careful dancer, holding her at the perfect distance, each step exactly in time. Mistoffelees was the most graceful. The tom was a few months her junior and it took him quite a while to work up the nerve to ask her. Once he did, Teazer felt a bit clumsy. Misto seemed to float on air, his paws never touching the ground. Coricopat was almost as shy as Misto and almost as graceful, unless he concentrated to hard on the steps. The only tom that she didn't dance with was Mungojerrie, although he seemed to dance with more queens than Tugger.

She couldn't help but notice when he danced with Victoria. A quick feeling of jealousy ran through her, but she shook it off, focusing on the way the younger queen danced. She was the picture of grace, her moves effortless and perfect. Teazer glanced at Old Deuteronomy, who also watched the white queen. The old one nodded in Victoria's direction and whispered something to Munkustrap. Teazer smiled inwardly. She would have bet her string of pearls that Victoria would be chosen next year. 

* * * 

Admetus took a break from dancing to find Alonzo, hoping to catch him alone. He had to wait until Cassandra was hauled away by Tugger before he approached.

"Well, you seem to have worked things out with Cassie."

Alonzo grinned. "Yep. She can't keep her paws of me."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna fill me in?"

"I'll just tell you this: whoever writes Cosmo is a genius."

"So Skimble was right."

"Skimble was very right."

"So what have you done with it?"

"With what?"

Admetus rolled his eyes. "The magazine."

"Oh, well, I've stashed it away. I think in needs to be protected for future generations."

Admetus nodded. "That's very wise."

"Yes, well. I'm a very wise cat."

" 'Lonzo!" Cassandra appeared, swinging her very not pink tail.

"Yes, Cassie, my dear?"

"I'll leave you two alone then, shall I?"

Alonzo was too busy with Cassandra to hear the other tom.

"Right then. I'll be on my way."

Still no answer, so Admetus left the pair to find Tantomile.

* * *

Rumpelteazer was almost shaking with nervousness. The Mating Dance was about to begin. Who would step up? The tom for the Opening was chosen by Old Deuteronomy, but the tom for the mating simply joined the queen. She was becoming more and more agitated. The young queen forced herself to move, to dance with the other Jellicles. She had her eyes closed and didn't see as the others slid to the ground, the kittens snuggling with friends, the adults coupling off. She felt a soft brush under across her paw and she opened her eyes, startled to see the orange face of Mungojerrie. He smiled gently, pulling her closer as she exhaled in relief.

Unlike the Opening Dance, which was the same every year, each step passed down to a new generation, the Mating was always different, improvised and unique to the couple. Rumpelteazer had seen many young queens jump, in alarm or nervousness when approached by a tom, but she stepped up to Jerrie with absolute trust. His goofy grin nearly set her to giggling, but she forced herself to be at least somewhat solemn as Jerrie gathered her in his arms.

"So. . . will ya 'ave me?" he whispered.

" 'Course Oi will!" she whispered back. "Who else is there?"

The dance was lovely and slow and very serious, except when Mungojerrie lightly tickled her ribs towards the end. Even then, the tinkling laughter seemed appropriate to the calico pair. They came slowly to the ground, wrapped in each other's arms, only slightly aware of the other cats gathering around them. Teazer felt someone else's head rest on her legs and Mungo opened one eye to see Bombalurina lazily drape on arm over his shoulder as Tugger looped his arms around the red queen's waist. 

Munkustrap, who was seated on the old Ford, jumped slightly when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned to see Demeter smiling gently.

"Easy big guy. You're acting like me."

"Demi?"

She just smiled and leaned into his arms. Stunned, the gray tabby encircled her, slowly easing himself into a laying position. 

"I'm not quite ready to be with all of them." she said softly. "But I think I'm ready to be with you." she began to purr, a deep, pleasant rumble and Munkustrap quickly followed suit, almost in disbelief as he gazed at the queen in his arms. 

"Ah, Demeter." he mumbled, before sleep claimed him. *Two steps forward*

* * *

The nap ended and the cats made an attempt to disentangle themselves each other. At the center of the mass sat the notorious duo, who were in no hurry to get up.

"You guys look all. . ."

"Goofy." Pouncival interrupted his sister.

"No they don't! They look . . ."

"Weird?" suggested Plato.

"No! They look. . ."

"Silly." said Tumblebrutus.

"NO!" Etcetera yelled. "They look . . . glowy."

"That's not a word." Electra said.

"Sure it is. I say it's a word."

"I can make them glow." Misto aimed his paws at the pair.

"Not unless ya wan' ta wake up tomorrow wit' out yer tail." Mungo drawled, never taking his eyes off of Teazer.

The black and white kitten pouted, but lowered his arms.

"They look happy!" Victoria sighed dreamily.

"They look in love." Jennyanydots said, waving the kittens away from the pair. They quickly scattered and Jenny turned her attention to Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer.

"That was lovely my dears, just lovely."

"I agree." Alonzo said, approaching behind the gumbie cat. He lightly touched Teazer's face. "We're very proud. Of both of you."

"You've turned into such a lovely young queen. Such a hansom tom."

"Jenny, are ya cryin'?" Teazer stared hard at the older queen.

"Uh. . . Jenny, I think that Skimble. . ." Alonzo gently pushed Jenny towards her mate, who was seated near the tire.

"Yes, of course." 

"She's just happy, is all." Alonzo said, when she was out of earshot. "Munkustrap sends his congratulations as well. He's a bit busy at the moment."

Mungo looked to where the silver tabby was reclining with Demeter. "Well, good for 'er."

"I'll leave you two alone. I think that Cassandra's looking for me."

As soon as the black and white tom was gone, Mungo had his arms around his female counterpart. 

"That's disgusting. There might be kittens around. Come on, guys. The Ball's not over yet."

"Yer jus' jealous, Tugger." Mungojerrie said, not taking his eyes off of the queen.

"Maybe just a little." The lion cat took Teazer's paws in his own. "You're not going to forget about me just because you have to drag this ball of fur around, right?"  
"Nah," Teazer giggled. "Yer a better dancer."

"Oi'm a bloody brillian' dancer." Mungo declared, puffing his chest out. "An' speakin' of forgetin' people, 'ello, Bomba!"

Tugger turned sheepishly to the red queen. "Hey babe."

"He's behaving himself, right?" Bomba raised and eyebrow and gently nudged Tugger out of the way.

"Yeah, 'e's bein' good."

"Good. Congrats kids." She kissed them each on the cheek. "Welcome to the big wide world of adulthood, Rumpel."  
"Thanks." She giggled, leaning into Mungojerrie for another kiss.

"There they go again." Tugger drawled, putting an arm around Bomba's shoulder.

"They're cute." She grinned. "And it's sort of-" 

A loud crash echoed through the junkyard, waking all of the cats who had still been sleeping. A shrill cry of "Macavity!" sent chills up the spines of everyone who heard it.

"Ya don' think. . ." Teazer asked Mungo, her eyes wide.

"Nah, luv. Some trash jus' slipped or somethin'." He said, but his grip on her tightened.

Bombalurina was at Demeter's side faster than seemed possible. She embraced the golden queen tightly, stroking her fur and softly murmuring to her. "Shh, baby. It's not him. No one's going to hurt you, baby."

"Please, no. Not again, Bomba." Demeter's face was streaked with tears and she pressed hard against the other queen. There was another crash and Bomba held her tighter, still whispering. "It's okay, I'm here. He's not coming back."

But Demeter would have none of it. She squirmed and twisted violently until the red queen could not hold her any longer. She broke free and ran, vanishing into the rubbish.

Munkustrap sat, his head down and his shoulders slumped, as if he didn't have the strength to keep them up. Bombalurina sat next to him, gently nuzzling his shoulder. 

"Sorry, Munkustrap." She sighed.

"She was doing so much better. . ."

"I know." There was a long pause. "If I ever encounter that bastard, I'll kill him." She said, her voice low and dark.

"Not if I get to him first." Munkustrap said in such a hard, violent way that Bomba shuddered slightly in spite of herself.

"Give her time."

He sighed again. *Two steps back*


	9. Rain, Rain, Go Away

A Big Ugly Bug and A Big Ugly Storm

A/N: that has to be the lamest title ever. Sadly, I can't think of a better title than that. Anyway, sorry to the (what, maybe 4?) people that read this. I had all manner of computer problems, including having the final chapter deleted. But it's better now and here it is, an update and a shameless plug. I co-own a little tiny website that's lonely. http://www.geocities.com/seven_against_thebes/thebes.html 

"Ew! Gross!" All of the kittens turned to see what Etcetera was shrieking about.

"What?"

"There!" she pointed to the ground. "Ew!" 

"Etcy, it's nothing but a . . .bug." Pounce said, sniffing the insect.

"A really . . . big bug." Misto said, nervously.

"Ew!" Etcetera yelled again for good measure.

"Whot's this all abou', eh?" Mungojerrie appeared out of the shadows. "Oi 'eard screamin'."

"A bug." Victoria said, wrinkling her nose at the creeping thing.

"It's icky!" Electra said, staring at it. "Blast it, Misto."

"Um . . . no, that's all right."

The rusty kitten whirled to face the tom, who had climbed up onto a chair.

"What? Just blast the darn thing."

"Um. . . I would have to get . . .closer to it."

"So?"

"I don't wanna get closer to it."

They all stared at him.

"You're afraid of bugs, Misto?" Tumble asked, after an uncomfortable pause.

"Not so much afraid as . . .horrified." Misto admitted.

Mungojerrie exchanged glances with Rumpelteazer, who had followed after him. "Misto, bugs ain't 'hat bad."

"Have you ever looked at a bug? I mean really _looked_ at it? They're disgusting! All those legs . . ." he shuddered. "it's not natural."

"Nah, they're a lil' creepy, but they taste good."

"Taste good?" Jemima looked at the calico tom in horror.

"Yeah, Oi eat 'em from toime to toime."

Misto shuddered.

"Ew!" Victoria squealed. "It's coming straight at me!" she began backing up frantically.

"No problem, I got it." Plato swaggered forward and plucked the bug off the ground, giving it a flick into the trash and away from Victoria, who began grooming herself with vigor.

"Vickie, it didn't even touch you." Jemima said.

"I know, but still." She continued to groom.

" 'ey. Leccy, whot are ya doin'? Rumpelteazer peered at the kitten, who had lost interest in the whole bug ordeal and was poking around in the trash.

"Nothing." She said quickly, turning and standing in a way that seemed strategic.

"Are ya hidin' somethin'?" Teazer came closer, spotting something shiny behind her.

"No!" the kitten practically yelled.

"Oi see somethin' back there. Whot is it?"

"Nothing! Stay away from it!"

Rumpleteazer turned to her mate. "Oi think Miss 'Lectra's found somethin'."

"Stay away from it!" Electra repeated. "Misto! Don't let them get it!"

Mistoffelees looked as confused as the rest of the kits. "Okay." He waved his paws at the calicos in a shooing fashion. "Don't mess with Electra's. . . thingie."

"Oi jus' wanna see it, Leccy." Teazer practically purred, creeping forward slowly.

"No, you wanna steal it!"

"Nah, jus' a peek."

"No! Misto will zap you!" 

Mungojerrie raised an eyebrow. "Yer a violent one, ain't ya?"

"Calm down, Oi won' bother ya abou'- look over there!" Rumpelteazer yelled, pointing behind the rusty kitten. Nine heads swiveled to see what she was pointing at and the pretty thief took the opportunity to snatch the glinting thing Electra was attempting to protect.

"NOOOOO!" Electra wailed, seeing she had been fooled.

The two calicos huddled together to examine the treasure.

"Leccy, whot is this?"

"It's. . ."

"Ah me'al chicken!" Mungojerrie said, poking at the metal fowl. It was, in fact, the top of a weather vane, but the felines had no way of knowing this.

"Give it back! Or. . . or I'll. . .bite your toes off!" Electra hissed, as the rest of the kittens giggled.

"Oy! She's a lil' spitfire! Good luck wit' 'er, Misto." Mungo drawled. The black and white tom blushed slightly. Was his little crush so obvious?

"Leccy, ya can keep it." Rumpelteazer said, handing the metal chicken over. "Whot would we want wit' a me'al chicken? Whot do you want wit' a me'al chicken?"

Electra gathered the bird into her arms. "I dunno. I just like it."

"Well, we won' snatch it. We snatch valuable stuff, loike. . ." Teazer turned her gaze to Victoria's diamond-studded collar.

"No you don't!" the beautiful kitten clutched at her throat.

"Oi didn' say nothin' abou' yer collar." Teazer protested.

"You have that look in your eye!"

Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie laughed. "Oi gotta work on me innocent act. Maybe ya can teach me, Jemi."

Jemima just smiled and kicked at the dirt.

"We're off then." Mungo said, gripping Teazer's paw. " 'bye!" the two calicos pranced off.

Etcetera giggled. "They still look all glowy."

"It's weird." Plato sniffed.

"It's neat." Electra said, sitting next to Misto.

"It's so romantic." Jemima sighed.

"Girls." Tumble shook his head.

"Boys don't get it." Jemima said, staring dreamily at another tom in the 'yard."

"But I do!" Victoria said, grinning from ear to ear. "Jemi likes Alonzo!"

"No I don't!" Jemima yelled.

"Whatever, Jemi. We've seen you stare at him."

"Shut up!" the youngest kitten blushed. "Besides, you guys got crushes, too!"

"Don't you say anything!" Victoria squealed.

"Hey now!" All of the kittens turned to see the smirking form of the Rum Tum Tugger. "I thought I was your favorite tom." The queen kits all began meowing, rushing the lion cat. The tom kits just rolled their eyes.

"Hi, Tugger!" Etcetera meowed at a pitch that seemed impossible. 

"Hey Cettie." He favored her with his most heart-melting smile. She passed out cold.

"Well, that was faster than usual." Another voice said, and Munkustrap lightly prodded the fluffy kitten.

The kittens, toms and queens alike, swarmed the silver tabby, clamoring for a touch.

"Hey, you're stealing my thunder." Tugger mock-growled.

"Just goes to show who the really popular one is." Munkustrap said, making sure he patted each kitten at least once. "I heard a lot of yelling. What's going on?"

"They wanted my chicken." Electra said, flatly.

"Ah." Munkustrap looked at Tugger, who shrugged and began studying his claws.

"My chicken. They wanted it." 

"Electra, you're going to have to explain."

"Yes, hon. Explain things to Motherstrap."

"Shut up, Tugger."

Electra took Munkustrap by the paw and pulled him over to where the metal chicken sat. "My chicken. They wanted it."

"They?"

"Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer." Plato explained.

Munkustrap squinted at the bird and gave it a poke. "What would they want with a metal chicken?"

"Nothing." Pounce said.

Munkustrap considered pumping the kittens until he got the full story. He decided to leave it to mystery. "Well, thanks for explaining. Do keep an eye on Etcy." 

Seven small heads bobbed up and down.

"Tugger, try not to make any others faint."

"No promises, Munkie."

"Don't call me that."

The big tom just grinned, sending all of the queens giggling.

Munkustrap just shook his head. "Kittens." He muttered.

***

"Those two are going to going to have sore lips." Tantomile said, staring at the notorious duo, who were happily kissing on top of the old Ford.

"Insane, isn't it?" Admetus yawned, rolling onto his stomach. 

"You'd think they'd have to breathe, right?"

"You'd think." 

"Oh, wait, Tugger's gonna try and distract them." Tantomile giggled, enjoying the little drama. "Nope, they didn't even look at him. Now he's moving on to . . . Cassandra."

Admetus raised an eyebrow and watched as the dark queen twisted the Tugger's mane in her paws. "I wonder what Alonzo will think."

"Probably nothing. I think that when it comes to Tugger or Bomba . . . well, it's just expected, I think."

"Speak of the devil, in all her red glory," Admetus said, catching site of the scarlet queen.

"Who's she with?" Tantomile followed his gaze and answered her own question. "Munkustrap. Well, she's not gonna get anywhere with him."

"I think that's why she tries. I don't think she would ever seriously go after Munkus."

"Why? Demeter?"

"Exactly. Bomba loves Demi too much to try to seduce her tom. And Munkustrap would never ever go for Bomba either. Besides, deep down, she loves Tugger. I think, anyway."

"Then why do they do that? If they both love each other-"

"They both like the game, I guess." Admetus watched as Bombalurina turned her charms on Coricopat, who blushed nearly as red as the curvy queen.

"Weird."

"Yeah, junkyard romance has been a bit strange lately." Admetus said.

"We're the most normal couple."

"I dunno. Mungo and Rumpel-"

"Are a super couple or something."

"Yeah," Admetus agreed, glancing again at the calicos. "We are the most normal couple."

"And the cutest." Tantomile smiled and scooted a bit closer to the tom.

"By far the cutest."

"But seriously, I think Mungo and Rumpel are gonna pass out from exhaustion." 

"The novelty will wear off, I imagine."

Tantomile nodded absently and turned her attention elsewhere. Apparently Bombalurina had gotten tired of flirting and had left Coricopat. The dark tom had climbed up onto a three-legged chair that was balanced somewhat precariously and was staring intently at the sky.

"Wonder what's on his mind." Admetus mused, following Tantomile's gaze.

"I was wondering that too."

"What? You can't just read it?"

She smiled mildly. "His mind? I could, but it would be difficult. And exhausting. It's easier to "hear" his thoughts when he wants me to."

"So . . . you send thoughts to each other."

"I guess you could say that."

"You talk in your heads like you and I are talking now?"

"Yep. When Cori and I are alone, we don't usually bother with speaking."

"Handy." Admetus said.

"It can be, yes."

"You know, Tantomile, you guys aren't as creepy-mystic as I thought, now that I know you better."

The pretty queen arched an eyebrow. "Creepy-mystic?"

"Eh." Admetus realized the flaw in his wording. "That didn't come out right. What I mean is . . . well, you guys always seemed so wrapped up in each other. Like no one else could get in. With your powers or whatever, how you move together."

"Ah. I see. Well, maybe I can clear up some of the mystery. Our 'powers' aren't all that impressive. No sparks or changing colors like little Mistoffelees or anything like that. Just telepathy and a slightly more acute sense of perception. We can also do a little healing, which we've demonstrated from time to time. As for moving together and what not, a lot of that is the result of practice and a stronger-than-average twin connection I suppose. Cori and I are very, very close. But I promise you, others can get in." she smiled and winked.

Admetus nodded. "Makes sense." He was quite for a minute, gazing at the ground. "I don't really know Coricopat that well."

"No."

"I'll make a point to remedy that."

She grinned broadly. "I'd like that. Cori would too." She looked again at her twin. "I think I'm going to go talk to him for a minute." 

"Sure. I think I'm gonna sleep for a minute."

She smiled and kissed him on the forehead before trotting off across the junkyard to her brother.

***

"Where are they going now?" 

"Off for a walk and a picnic or something like that. Skimble and Asparagus's idea. For heaven's sake, _sit_ down, Rum Tum. You're like a gigantic umbrella, always blocking the sun."

"They're sickening." The lion cat grumbled as he lowered himself onto the rubber of the tire. "Almost as sickening as the amazing kissing duo."

Munkustrap paused for a second, then began laughing hysterically. Tugger stared at him in shock as tears streaked down his gray face.

"Bloody hell, Munkus, it wasn't that funny."

Munkustrap just shook his head and continued to laugh, burying his face in his paws.

"Maybe I am that funny." Tugger muttered. "Get a grip, man!" he paused listening closely to his brother's laughs. Realization dawned on his face as the laughter turned into quiet sobs. The big tom put a paw on the other's shoulder. "Hey. Talk to me."

Munkustrap sat up, wiping at his face violently. "I'm so stupid." he hissed. "Crying like a kitten."

"Don't sweat it. No one's around to see, except yours truly, and I'm not saying anything. What's wrong? Wait, I think I can guess."

"And you'd probably be right."

"What happened now?"

"A nightmare."

"Hell, she's been having nightmares-"

"Not like the others." Munkustrap sighed. "She insists on sleeping alone. I mean, I can understand her not wanting to sleep with me, but she won't sleep with Addy or Bomba or anyone."

Tugger nodded. This was strange, cats tended to at least sleep in pairs, sometimes in larger groups. It had little to do with romantic couples, Tugger had often slept with Munkustrap when they were a bit younger, still did every once and a while. And Jenny, Jelly and Asparagus often shared a den, kits included, when Skimble was gone. The warmth and presence of a fellow feline was pleasant and comforting.

"Bomba woke me. She heard Demeter crying, but she couldn't wake her up. So I went with her. She was. . ." Munkustrap sighed again. "Sobbing. And shaking all over . . . when I finally woke her up, I tired to . . ."

"Hold her?" 

"Yeah, and she- you'd have thought I lunged at her or something. She ran to Bomba and . . .I left. Bomba said it was probably for the best. I just can't get close to her, everything I try just makes it worse."

Tugger took a moment to consider what he should say. This wasn't exactly his field of expertise. While Bomba had also been involved in whatever horrors Macavity subjected the sisters to, she was made of a stronger stuff than Demeter, she was less sensitive. She has also spent much less time with the Hidden Paw, and unlike Demeter, wasn't the object of his desire. Bombalurina had come back shaken, with a few nightmares of her own, but was no where near as scarred as her golden sister.

"Munkus, you know that she . . .that it's for the . . . I think that if . . . it's just gonna take . . ." Tugger fumbled on his words, having no idea what he was trying to say.

"I get what you're trying to say." Munkustrap said, and Tugger sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Everlasting Cat. "She needs space, it's for the best if she's not pushed. If I just be patient and realize it's gonna take time, maybe. . "

"Hey, no 'maybes' okay? It'll work out." *I hope* he added mentally. He didn't doubt the devotion and love of his brother, but he wasn't so sure if the golden queen was capable of returning those feelings.

Munkustrap smiled, a weak little smile, but a smile none the less. "Well, thanks, Tugger." He gave Tugger's paw a slight squeeze and the lion cat returned the gesture. Then they both felt an little awkward at their own displays of affection.

"Um, so where did Skimble, Asparagus, Jenny and Jelly go again?" Tugger asked, grunting in his most manly way.

"A picnic or something. They'll be gone all day."

"So that means the kittens are running around unattended."

"Yep."

"This doesn't concern you?"

"Nah, I told them to stay in the center of the junkyard, not to wander off, blah blah blah."

"Munkus, you think that will keep them out of trouble?"

Munkustrap shrugged. "Yeah."

"Do you remember when we were kittens?"

A pause.

"Good point." Munkustrap stood up and peered down at the kittens, who were sitting quietly, batting around a ball of tinfoil. "They seem to be all right."

Tugger shrugged. "Okay. Then I'm going to catch a few z's. The sun's making me all sleepy." He stretched, then curled up in an amazingly small ball. Munkustrap copied Tugger's action, laying near enough to his brother so he could give him a jab if he began to snore.

***

Tantomile gazed up at her brother, still seated on the chair. He was staring up at sky intently, completely still save his tail, which was twitching wildly.

"Cori." Tantomile softly called his name.

"It's going to storm, Milly."

Tantomile paused. "Milly" was a nickname only used by Coricopat. No one else knew of it, as far as she knew. Her brother rarely used it anymore, only when he was very worried or upset. She glanced up at the sky, which was cloudless and that shade of blue seen in movies and rarely in real life. "Are you sure?" 

"Oh, yeah."

She had long ago learned to trust her brother on such matters. "All right, should we tell the others?"

"No, not yet. It won't happen for a while yet."

"Let's wait a few hours-"

"Then tell the others." Coricopat completed her though.

"Right. Speaking of the others, maybe we should join them?"

He nodded and with final glance at the sky, they started into the heart of the junkyard with identical movements.

***

The storm came faster than even Coricopat had expected. It came so suddenly and began so mildly, that most everyone in the junkyard decided just to hunker down somewhere away from the water's reach and wait it out. No one expected the weather to become so violent.

It came down lightly at first, and Munkustrap was content to make sure all of the kittens were sorted out before seeking shelter from the uncomfortable water. As the winds picked up and the rain fell harder, he began to get concerned.

"Um . . ." a voice said, and Munkustrap turned to face Coricopat. "maybe this isn't the best time to mention this, but I had a feeling that we were in for a storm.

Munkustrap gave the mystic tom a bewildered look.

"You know, just FYI." Coricopat said, before slinking off under the cover of a stack of boxes.

. Munkustrap had no time to think much of it. He was herding the kits like a frantic shepherd, trying to get them all into one place when the weather turned really ugly.

"Munkus, come on. We gotta speed things up a little." Tugger looked nervously up at the forbidding, black sky.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanna make sure we got all the kits." he glanced back over shoulder to Demeter, who was way beyond just "tense". " 'Lonzo! Get Demi outta the rain, would you? Of course, as soon as she comes out into the general population, we get hit with the storm of the century. Figures." He muttered.

Alonzo nodded and rushed to the golden queen, leading her to the old Ford.

Munkustrap was making a speedy head count as the kittens trotted off after Alonzo. "Victoria, Pounce, Electra, Tumble, Etcetera, Misto, Plato. . . that's seven. . . who's missing?" he looked out across the junkyard and spotted a tiny black, white and red ball. "Jemima! Come on!" he gestured her to him.

Jemima looked at him, then at the sky. She was under a large piece of metal that jutted out several feet over her head. To her, it seemed far safer to stay out of the rain than go to Munkustrap.

"Jemima! I said come here!" she was rooted to her spot. "Damn it." he hissed, starting towards her. "You can't stay, it's practically a typhoon out here!" he yelled over the wind that lashed against him. There was a strange creaking sound and he looked up above the tiny kitten. The large sheet of metal was rocking slightly.

"Oh, Heaviside. . ." he broke out into a run. 

Jemima heard it too and looked up, her eyes wide with the fascination of what could become her own destruction. Munkustrap charged at her, shoving her roughly out of the way as the metal came tumbling down, making a clatter that almost perfectly mimicked the thunder.


	10. Pretty Red

And I'm done! *tosses pen aside and collapses onto computer* Here it is, the last chapter, which is full of romantic mush and leaves some loose ends. This is the longest thing I've ever written, so I'm gonna babble a little bit. I just wanna say thanks to a few people. First, to Teliamac, Corricle and Hysterica, the closest things I have to groupies, and quite often my muses. And a big huge thanks to Jesta Ariadne, who helped me out with some particulars and has reviewed pretty much everything I've ever written. And thanks to everyone else who took the time to read and review this beast. When I started this story (about 45 years ago) it was going to be a quick, one chapter story on Demeter. Then my mind just went nuts and all of this came out. I loved writing this, and I hope that it provided some entertainment at least. Okay, enough of me, read!

-----------------

For a moment Munkustrap had no idea what was going on. He heard a scream, which he would later learn was Demeter. He wasn't aware of the wind or lightning, or why the kitten near him was crying. He almost asked her what was so upsetting when the pain hit.

It started just above his left hip and spread, slowly and steadily. At first, he thought it was water. It felt like hot water spreading out sluggishly across his body. As his head slowly cleared, he realized it was pain. His chest and stomach ached sharply and a small trickle of blood was spilling from his side, making a crimson puddle in the rainwater near him.

"Munkustrap!" another voice. He forced his head up and saw Tugger running towards him. 

" 'Sup?" Munkustrap muttered weakly.

"Are you all right?"

"I dunno. I feel a little funny."

"Where? Where does it feel funny?"

"My head sorta. And my chest and stomach."

Tugger gently shifted his half-brother so he was lying on his right side.

"Everlasting Cat!" Tugger's eyes widened as he saw a ruby stain in the silver fur. "Damn it to hell." he frantically looked around the 'yard. The rain was falling harder and the wind was swirling and shifting every object that wasn't weighed down.

"Okay. We're going to the car. Jemima, you follow me, you hear?" he touched her back, confirming her presence as he stared down at his brother. 

"But the rain-"

"Just do it! I have to help Munkustrap. Stick close to my side." he carefully eased the silver tabby to his feet. The wounded tom leaned heavily on the other. "Can you make it? Can you walk?"

"Yeah, sure I can-" before he could finish the sentence, Munkustrap collapsed again.

"Shit." Tugger's calm tone contradicted his language. If you can't walk . . . I'll carry you."

"No-"

"Sh. No arguments. Just try not to lose consciousness, okay?"

"Mm." Munkustrap bit his lip as a fresh wave of pain hit.

Tugger tenderly gathered Munkustrap in his arms, as if the silver tom were a sleeping infant. He staggered slightly under the weight and looked across the 'yard to the Ford. It seemed a million miles away.

"Are you ready, Jem?"

The kitten nodded.

"Let's go." And then he ran as best he could, desperately trying not to jar the cat in his arms. He didn't look back, trusting that Jemima was following.

He ducked quickly through the only entrance into the Ford, one of the back windows. There sat Demeter and a pile of very wet kittens.

"Uh." Tugger grunted. "Looks like a party." He carefully lowered Munkustrap to the torn seat of the car as Jemima scooted over to Etcetera, Electra and Victoria. The kittens stared in wide-eyed horror at the bleeding leader as Demeter cried softly. 

"Munkustrap," Jemima said in a tiny voice that matched her tiny frame. "I'm sorry."

Munkustrap forced his lips to curve, hoping it looked something like a smile. "That's all right, Jemima. It's not your fault."

She began to whimper softly and the other kittens quickly followed suit. The thunder rolled which encouraged them to cry louder until their keening reached a painful pitch.

"Kits, please, let's try to be quiet." Tugger tried to comfort them all and keep an eye on Munkustrap, who seemed to be slipping into unconsciousness.

"Children, I have an idea." Demeter said, her own flow of tears stopping for the time being. "Would you like to hear a story?"

"A story?" Electra sniffled.

"What kind of story?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"A wonderful story. One of the best stories ever." The golden queen said, moving to Munkustrap's side and as far from Tugger as she could get.

"Are you going to tell us the story?" 

"No, Etcy. Rum Tum Tugger is." Demeter said, matter-of-factly. She gently lifted Munkustrap's upper half so he rested in her lap.

"I am?" Tugger turned to her. He got a sharp glare in response. "I am. Sure, I'll tell you a story."

"This should be interesting." Munkustrap mumbled.

"Be quiet you." Tugger said with a playful harshness. "Besides being the best looking tom around, I also happen to be the junkyard's best story teller."

The kittens exchanged skeptical glances. Munkustrap was the tribe's story teller. They had little faith in the lion tom when it came to engaging tales.

"Come on now, how about a little trust in Uncle Tugger, hm?"

"Okay. Let's hear the story." Victoria said, settling herself next to Plato.

The kittens lowered themselves to the old seat, snuggling together as much for warmth as for comfort.

"Right. A story. Okay, this is the story of. . . a prince. Yeah, that sounds good. This is the story of the handsomest prince in the world. His name was. . . Jum Dum Dugger."

"He got the dumb part right." Munkustrap muttered.

"Who's telling the story here, huh?"

"Go on, Tugger. This sounds interesting." Demeter said, never taking her eyes from Munkustrap.

"Right. Where was I? Oh yeah, the prince. So Prince Jum Dum Dugger was the best looking prince in the world. He was so dang good-looking that all the princesses were hangin' off him all the time."

"Good grief. This story's already stupid." Pounce whispered.

"Shut up!" Etcetera hissed back. "It's lovely." she gazed up in rapture at the big tom.

". . . lived in a wonderful kingdom. The only problem was Dugger's goody-goody brother, Skunkustrap, who was constantly crashing the handsome Dugger's parties. But Dugger liked his brother anyway." Tugger glanced at Munkustrap. 

"One day, however, something terrible happened. Prince Dugger's magical catnip mouse disappeared. Without it, Dugger could not protect the kingdom from invasion by the fierce tribe of Pollicle warriors that lived over the mountains. So Dugger summoned some brave kittens he knew, hoping they could help him get it back." Tugger began walking back and forth, settling into his role of story teller. 

"The brave kittens assembled in the hall of Dugger's wonderful palace. 'Kittens,' he said. 'The kingdom is in terrible danger. I need your help.' The kittens were all eager to be of assistance . . ." intrigued, some of the kittens crept closer. Etcetera climbed right up onto Tugger's lap and began purring. Jemima sat leaning against his leg as Pounce rested his head against the older tom's tail. 

Munkustrap smiled weakly as the tale unfolded. As Tugger became more comfortable, the story flowed with ease. As much as he hated to admit it, his bother also had a knack for spinning tales. He waved his paws expressively, his voice rose and fell with the action. He even managed to turn the story away from "Jum Dum Dugger" and it became an adventure involving all of the kittens, with a tiny bit of romance involving Dugger and a beautiful lady named Somsalurina. Despite his uncreative character names, the story was actually entertaining.

The tabby relaxed in Demeter's arms, flinching slightly when she began to clean his wound.

"It's not as bad as it looked, but you're going to be sore for a while." she whispered.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'll be sky diving in no time."

"You're sense of humor seems to be broken, however."

"Ha ha."

"You gave me a fright, Munkus." 

Munkustrap looked up at her but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I misjudged the distance or my speed or something. It won't happen again. But I couldn't let Jemima be crushed. Her mother would kill me. Slowly. With her knitting needles."

"No more heroics for a while, okay? Let Alonzo play kitty knight for a few days."

"Oh, all right. I'll hang up my shining armor for a bit."

She smiled and nodded.

"And finally, they had the Pollicle King right where they wanted him." Tugger was getting to the climax of the story. "So Dugger raised his sword and-"

Munkustrap cleared his throat loudly. 

"Uh. . . I mean, Dugger put down his sword and decided to show the Pollicle King a little mercy instead of chopping off his head and sticking it on a pike, which is what he deserved. So he sent him on his way. And the magical mouse was returned and the kingdom was peaceful again. And Dugger got a big kiss from Somsalruina. And they all lived happily ever after. The end." The story complete, he glanced down to his lap, where Etcetera was still purring away.

"Wow. . ." Tumble said slowly.

"That was a great story!" Misto yelled

"The best ever!" Etcetera squealed.

"What'd I tell you?" Tugger grinned, fluffing his mane slightly.

"Very entertaining. Bravo. Wonderful." Demeter said, tearing her eyes from the tom in her lap. "Maybe you can get the kittens to their respective dens, now? I think that the storm's let up." 

Sure enough, the once raging sky had calmed to a steady rain. 

"Eh. . . " Tugger vocalized. "But it's still all wet."

"Yes."

"And my fur will get all wet. And I've just finally gotten dry."

"Tugger?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be a dork. Get the kits into bed. I'm sure Admetus is having a heart attack wondering about Miss Electra. Good grief, I wonder how Jenny, Jelly, Skimble and Asparagus are."

"Dry, I'm sure."

Demeter raised a brow.

"All right, all right, I'm going, stop with the evil eyes. Come on kids, time to go out in the bitter, bitter cold."

"Into your comfy, comfy beds. Jemi, why don't you go with Electra, and Tumble and Plato, you two can stay with Tugger until your parents get back."

Tugger groaned. "No sleep for the Tugger. Luckily, I don't need sleep to be beautiful."

"Tugger!"

"I'm going! Come on everybody, let's go. No jumping in puddles! Especially you two." Tugger pointed at Tumble and Plato. The kittens nodded solemnly.

"Good night kittens." Munkustrap raised an arm in a sort of half wave.

"Good night." eight little voices chirped as the disgusted Rum Tum Tugger led them out of the old Ford into the soft rain.

"They're cute." Munkustrap smiled at their retreating figures.

"They're not the only cute ones."

Munkustrap paused and looked up at Demeter, who's smile seemed fragile and unsure.

"A compliment. Am I blushing?" he teased.

"No," she giggled. "I've never seen you blush."

"You make me blush. I'm just good at hiding it."

Now she blushed, the fragile smile becoming stronger.

There was a quiet moment and then:

"Demi . . ." he sat up enough to kiss her.

It was nice for a moment. Demeter enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers for a full ten seconds. Then, as Munkustrap wrapped an arm around her, the terror rose in her throat. Her heart pounded hard against her ribs and she couldn't breathe. She pushed him back and away, jumping up and retreating to the far end of the Ford.

Munkustrap sucked in a breath, clutching his side as the pain rose and fell. "Damn it, Demeter." He didn't mean to hiss, but he couldn't force the air to flow evenly into his lungs. He slowly rose to his feet, his weight heavily on his left side. Damn it! He's gone! He's not coming back! Why can't you leave him behind? This is killing me! To watch you take a tiny step forward, only to have you run back again. I love you, Demeter, I've loved you since we were kittens, and I'll always love you, I'll always protect you, it's my job, it's my honor. But I can't share you with loud noises, with the color red. I can't share you with the- the mere memory of him!" he spat the words, his contempt for Macavity showing through with each. The silver tabby leaned as close to her as he dared, his bright green eyes boring into her hazel. "I can't and I won't." 

And faster than one would expect, considering the red gash in his side, the tabby left the car, escaping into the dark.

Demeter couldn't move. Not until Munkustrap disappeared into the rain did her body become mobile.. She lunged forward, only to be stopped by the Rum Tum Tugger, who blocked the only exit. She could tell by his face that he had heard Munkustrap's words.

"Not now." he said softly.

"Move." she hissed.

"Not now." he repeated.

"Move!" she pressed against him in a vain attempt to force him out of the way. He grabbed her arms, trying to calm the golden queen. The second his paws closed around her, she snapped. Forgetting where she was and who she was with, she only knew that she was being contained.

*Never again. Never again. Never again* her mind beat out like a drummer. No one would ever restrain her again. She became violent, lashing at the tom who had become unrecognizable except for those damn beautiful eyes. Over and over, her paws struck out at him, her claws ripping at whatever she could touch. She heard a gasp and felt the body under her paws tense. 

"Demeter."

Demeter. Not 'Darling', but Demeter. She slowed her attacks, realizing that there was no retaliation, no one was striking her back. Her mind cleared and she found herself staring at scarlet streaks on Tugger's black chest. She felt warmth on her paws and looked down to see them stained with red blood.

She turned her face to Rum Tum Tugger's. He didn't look angry or even confused. He lightly touched her face and said her name again. "Demeter. It's me."

Her knees gave way and she sunk to the ground, eyes still locked on her bloody paws.

Tugger quickly pulled her into his arms and bore her weight.

"I thought you were-"

"Macavity."

She shuddered at the sound of the name and Tugger stroked her head as if she were a child.

"I. . . I hurt you."

"No, babe, I'm fine. Just a scratch."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay."

She felt like she should be crying, but was tired of having her cheeks wet. She closed her eyes instead and buried her face in the lion cat's mane. 

"I'm going crazy."

"No, you're fine."

"I can't live like this." she said, her voice hollow.

"Demi, you're not going to try something stupid, are you?"

A soft ripple of laughter floated through the air. Electra was amused by something, one of Misto's tricks, perhaps.

"She's supposed to be in bed." Tugger muttered to himself.

"No. Nothing stupid." Demeter said, ignoring his last comment. She recalled that night when Admetus had found her crying. When she had first met Electra. "I'll be fine, because there's lots of people here who love me." 

Tugger paused for a second, not quite understanding the significance of those words. "Of course, we all love you."

"Do you think that she'll ever realize? Do you think she even remembers?"

"Who? What?"

The laughter rippled again. "How much she helped me."

"Dem, I'm not following. . ."

"That's all right. As long as I understand." Again, a pause. "Tugger, I love him."

"I know."

"Admetus knew, too."

"Yeah, he can be bright on occasion."

"He's right."

"Admetus?"

"No- yes, yes, Admetus was right, but so is Munkustrap." She squeezed her eyes shut tight. "I hate the color red, I really do."

"So many nice things are red. . ." Tugger said, aware of how stupid that sounded.

"Name one."

"Bombalurina."

"Okay, name two."

"Bombalurina and . . . rainbows. Cherry Jell-O. Certain parts of Misto if Cassie's angry enough."

Demeter chuckled slightly.

"Listen, Demi, I'm really no good at this talking thing. Mainly I just sit still, and nod every once and a while, and other people do all the talking. But lately everyone's been talking. You, Munkus . . . " he considered how often he had played the unlikely role of therapist. 

"That's okay. That's why we love you. You're so . . . uncomplicated."

Tugger frowned. That could have been an insult, but he wasn't sure. "I thought you hated me."

"No, I just. . . Tugger, I'm sorry. I've been pretty cold towards you."

"It's been a little chilly."

"It's because. . ." she sighed, it was so difficult to explain. "Tugger, do you know how hansom you are?"

"Well, I have an idea."

"You're not just hansom, you're beautiful. That's a rare thing in toms. I've only known two beautiful toms in my life, you and . . ."

"I think it'll be easier if you can say his name. Screaming it is a start, but try just saying it."

"Macavity." She shook slightly and Tugger patted her back. "You reminded me of him."

"Ah, hell."

"It's actually pretty ridiculous, you're nothing like him. It's just like, well, you're a living flashback sometimes. But Munkus is right. I hate him, but apparently not enough to leave him behind." She shook her head. "Once again, I've been stupid. I'm letting . . .Macavity come between Munkus and me. Separating us." She sat up and stared into Tugger's eyes. "I can't let that happen."

"I don't think it will, if you can be strong. And you can be, babe. I've seen how strong you can be. But you know what you gotta do?"

"Yeah, I do. Where is he?"

"In the oven. The rain's even let up some."

Demeter nodded. "All right. Thank you, Rum Tum Tugger. I think I get what my sister sees in you."

"And I get what my brother sees in you." They shared a smile and Tugger gently turned her to face the window. "Now get going. I gotta go dry off my bed."

"Hm?"

"Tumble and Plato jumped in puddles and then jumped in my bed. It's gonna be a long night."

"And your . . ." she gently touched his chest where her claws had cut him.

The corners of Tugger's mouth twisted up. "Yeah, I was thinking Bomba could probably clean these up real good."

Demeter smiled again, then turned her gaze to the oven. "Good night, Tugger."

"Good night, babe."

***

Demeter tapped softly on the oven before creeping inside. Munkustrap was sitting on a pile of pillows, his back to her.

"Munkustrap, can I talk to you?" she whispered.

"Demi!" he turned as quickly as he could, still clutching at his side. "Dem, I am so sorry."

"Please don't apologize."

"No, I have to. I shouldn't have lost my temper, I shouldn't have yelled, I shouldn't have rushed you. It just that I've been so-"

Demeter silenced him with a firm kiss.

When they parted, he stared for a moment, then held his arms open. Demeter was glad to come into his embrace, taking care to avoid his injury.

"Why do we hurt each other?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I've heard it said that we hurt the ones we love, but I think we hurt everyone. Some more than others."

"I'm sorry."

"There you go again. You have nothing to apologized for."

"I couldn't save you from him."

"Screw him." She said flatly. "It was my choice-"

"Only at first."

"Still, I knew . . . there's no one to blame for it."

He rested his chin on her head, inhaling her sweet scent. "That doesn't help you."

"No. But that's the past." She said slowly

"Is it?"

"Yes." She said firmly. "And I'm going to try harder to keep it in the past. I'll never be like I was, though. You have to understand that I'll never be the same."

Munkustrap nodded slightly. He had always known that.

"Can you love me for what I am now?"

"Oh, honey, how can you ask that?" he kissed her cheek and held her closer.

"You're going to make me cry, I don't want to cry anymore." She said, her lips curving into a little smile.

"Never again, remember? I promised, no reasons to cry."

She sighed, stroking his arm. "Are we going to be all right? Are we going to be happily ever after, like Tugger's story?"

"I don't think there is a happily ever after. I don't think love would be so . . . wonderful it it came easy."

"I think it depends on the couple. " she said.

"Well, there are exceptions to every rule, I guess."

"We're not that lucky."

"We've never been that lucky."

"We'll make our own luck, then."

They were quiet for a moment. "Did the kit's-"

"Yes, Munkus. Tugger took care of it."

"That fluff ball gets more responsible every day.."

"He's not just a pretty face."

"Yeah, he surprised me." Munkustrap paused for a time. Then, "It's been weird, these past few months."

"Few months? It's been over a year since I left."

"Has it been that long? Wow. Think of all that's happened. All of the kittens, all of the couples . . ."

"Tugger and Bomba."

"Addy and Tantomile."

"Mungo and Rumpel."

"Alonzo and Cassandra."

"And Demeter and Munkustrap."

"Finally."

"Forever."

"Forever." Munkustrap repeated. "I like that word."

"Me too." She smiled at him, resting her head on his chest. "My silver knight."

"My golden love."

"We're as bad as Mungo and Rumpel."

"Yeah, well, it's been a long time coming."

And they drifted off to sleep.

Fin.


End file.
